Delirios
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "Estaba mal, muy mal. Lo veía en la palidez mortal de su piel, en su mirada confusa y perdida, en su trabajosa respiración, en la temperatura de su cuerpo… Y un medio demonio como él no podía ofrecerle nada"
1. I: Recaída

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una clase excursión al campo.**

Kagome estornudó y sintió los brazo de InuYasha tensarse.

Intentó inspirar profundamente, pues notaba como se ahogaba, pero sus atascadas fosas nasales se lo impidieron. Tuvo que abrir la boca para que el aire viajara a sus pulmones.

Apretó el agarre en el cuello del medio demonio y escondió la cara en el hueco de este. Gimoteó, deseando que en ese momento se abriera el suelo y la succionara. Seguro que sería menos doloroso.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? — oyó la lejana voz de Shippo.

Balbuceó alguna contestación, sin embargo, no salió nada entendible de allí. Un agudo pinchazo en su sien derecha le taladraba la cabeza y sentía la garganta como si fuera un papel de lija.

De pronto, el viento de su alrededor desapareció y supo que InuYasha se había detenido en medio de la carrera por el bosque.

—¿Kagome? — la llamó inquieto, girando la cabeza para verla apoyada en su espalda como si de un cuerpo inerte se tratase. Si no fuera por su lenta respiración casi parecería que estuviera… bueno, no quería pensarlo si quiera. Su piel estaba alarmantemente pálida, salvo por el rojo chillón de sus mejillas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Kirara aterrizó en el suelo y con ello se oyeron las pisas de Miroku y Sango, acercándose.

—No tiene buena cara, señorita.

Como respuesta, Kagome tosió repetidas veces y eso se sintió como si su pecho se le fuera a partir en millones de pedazos. Su cabeza retumbó dolorosamente y como acto reflejo se acurrucó contra la espalda de InuYasha.

—No estoy bien, la verdad…— susurró con la voz rota, como si el simple hecho de hablar fuera un gran esfuerzo.

Ágilmente, InuYasha la movió en sus brazos para que quedara acunada en su pecho, sosteniéndola por sus hombros y la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. La visión de la sacerdotisa frágil y ausente entre sus brazos causó que el corazón del medio demonio saltara alarmado. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados por el desfallecimiento de su cuerpo, Kagome sentía la penetrante mirada de InuYasha en ella. Alejada ahora como estaba de la calidez de su espalda, el frío la rodeó. Respingó justo antes de que su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

—Tú temperatura ha aumentado— señaló InuYasha con la voz grave, teñida de preocupación. No necesitaba hacer lo que hacía Kagome de poner la mano en la frente, con el simple hecho de sostenerla junto a él, podía darse cuenta de que su calor corporal había aumentado considerablemente.

La apretó aún más contra su pecho para arroparla del frío de forma que la cabeza de ella volvió a quedar en el hueco de su cuello. Por un momento Kagome tuvo la bastante lucidez en la mente como para maldecir su nariz atascada ya que así no podía oler la maravillosa fragancia del medio demonio que tanto le gustaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento fue como si todos sus males hubieran empequeñecido. Se sentía muy segura y tranquila entre sus brazos.

—Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? Esta mañana parecía estar bien— dijo Sango mientras, ella sí, colocaba una mano sobre la frente de la muchacha. Efectivamente— Tiene mucha fiebre— concordó con lo dicho anteriormente. La exterminadora de demonio se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraban en las profundidades de un bosque y la aldea más cercana estaba a casi dos días de camino, habiendo tenido que pasar ellos la última noche al raso.

—Deberíamos resguardarnos— habló Shippo en voz alta lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando.

Se escuchó el murmullo de aceptación de Miroku.

—Hoy hace frío… y, además, noto el ambiente cargado. Lloverá— añadió el demonio, mirando hacia el cielo que en esos momentos estaba cubiertos de nubes blancas— Ahora mismo no, pero dentro de unas horas vendrán la nubes cargadas— explicó ante la mirada de sus amigos— ¿No lo sientes tú también, InuYasha?

Si el medio demonio escuchó la pregunta, no dio muestra de ello. Se encontraba observando a la sacerdotisa fijamente con sus ojos ámbar brillando de preocupación. Sango y Miroku cruzaron la mirada.

—Nos pareció ver a lo lejos un templo antes, ¿verdad, exelencia?

—Sí— cabeceó el monje pensativo— Podríamos pedir hospedaje, sin embargo, en la antigua aldea que estuvimos nos alertaron de la gran aversión hacia los demonios en especial en este territorio.

Otro ataque de tos asaltó a la sacerdotisa y su cuerpo se convulsionó tanto por el movimiento como por el dolor. Sintió su pecho arder.

—¡Kagome! — exclamó InuYasha observándola impotente— Tranquila, ¿vale? Pronto estaremos en un lugar más cálido…

—Debemos apresurarnos— decidió Sango por ellos al ver el estado de su amiga, casi hermana— Por lo menos debemos intentarlo. Y sino, viajaremos a la región montañosa. Allí por lo menos podremos guarnecernos en una cueva.

Ninguno objetó nada y rápidamente el grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha, aunque ahora con la tensión en los hombros de los cuatro. Debían apresurarse por Kagome.

Mientras Kirara, con Sango y Miroku sobre su lomo, alzaban el vuelo para desde las alturas poder divisar el templo, InuYasha corría y saltaba por los árboles, protegiendo parcialmente el cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo de la acción del viento. La chica podía llegar a oír el sonido de la muelas del medio demonio chirriar por encima de su trabajosa respiración. Desde el hombro del joven, también llegaba a escuchar la voz del pequeño Shippo alentándola para que permaneciera despierta.

No estuvo segura de cuanto duró el camino, pero cuando sintió como su mente se iba escapando a la deriva, llegaron y la sacerdotisa obtuvo la suficiente fuerza para no dejar que su mente se perdiera. InuYasha aterrizó sobre sus piernas y segundo después, Kirara también lo hizo.

El templo era muy grande. Altas murallas lo bordeaban y según habían podido observar desde lejos, este estaba formado por dos o tres edificios en su interior.

El sonido del acero cortó el aire.

—¡¿Quiénes sois?!

Custodiando la puerta se encontraba un grupo de cuatro hombres, ataviado con la vestimenta de los monjes y armados con espadas, lanzas y amuletos.

InuYasha juró por lo bajo y acomodó a la chica en sus brazos. Oía como sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles y un profundo terror ante la incertidumbre y la impotencia se iba adueñando de él.

—Tranquilo, señores— dijo Miroku con voz tranquila y firme— Tan solo venimos por un poco de ayuda. Nuestra amiga se encuentra muy mal y querríamos pedir un techo donde pasar la noche.

Con un movimiento de mano, Miroku señaló a Kagome y cuando los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella escaneándola, InuYasha sintió el deseo de marcharse lejos de allí. Eso o arrancarle los ojos a esos humanos. Seguidamente, lo miraron a él y el medio demonio advirtió el momento exacto en el que los monjes se dieron cuenta de su condición. Si no fuera por la grave situación en la que estaban, hubiera sonreído socarronamente.

—Tres demonios os acompañan— exclamó uno de ellos dándose cuenta entonces de la presencia de Shippo y Kirara, la cual todavía no se había transformado a gatita. Se pusieron en posición de ataque—¡Demonios! ¡Estáis aliados con los demonios!

Con su finísimo oído de medio demonio, InuYasha logró captar el sonido de varias cuerdas tensándose. Alarmado, levantó la mirada y sobre el muro se encontró con una hilera de hombres apuntándolos con arcos ya cargados. Su corazón saltó y si hubiera sido físicamente posible hubiera acercado a Kagoma a él hasta que sus cuerpos hubieran sido uno solo para que así no le ocurriera nada.

Malditos humanos.

Estaban rodeados. Él no podía moverse, ni quería, pues estaba seguro que ante el menor movimiento esos estúpidos dispararían y en un descuido suyo, Kagome podría salir herida. Y con aquella extraña enfermedad ya era más de lo que su corazón pudiera aguantar. Una herida de flecha ahora…

—¡Esperad! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Son inofensivos! — saltó Sango poniéndose delante de él con los brazos extendidos— Como dijo mi compañero, tan solo queremos ayudarla.

El grupo aguardó con la respiración contenida, con el único sonido de los jadeos de la sacerdotisa, hasta que uno de los guardias de la puerta habló:

—No nos fiamos de los demonios.

—Ellos no harán nada. Están con nosotros— insistió Miroku, tenso.

De nuevo, Kagome tosió y su pecho se partió en dos. Gimió y se estremeció, deseando desesperadamente que el dolor desapareciera.

InuYasha la observó, sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior. Joder, Kagome estaba sufriendo. Muchísimo. Y él no podía verla así. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. InuYasha sabía que su cometido en el mundo era el de proteger y cuidar a esa sacerdotisa, y en aquellos momento estaba fallando terriblemente en la razón de su existencia. Ella debía descansar, y aunque la prefería mil veces tener segura entre sus brazos, sabía que tenía resguardarse del frío y descansar.

—Maldita sea…— masculló entre dientes—Kagome, aguanta, por favor— le susurró angustiado sobre su frente, y su cálido aliento le envió placenteras sensaciones a la chica.

—InuYasha…—musitó ella sin apenas voz.

InuYasha la apretó contra él y cuando clavó su mirada en los monjes de la puerta, un brillo contenido relucía en su mirada. Los guardias se tensaron y se colocaron en posición de ataque, pero InuYasha no se movió durante unos segundos.

—Dejadla pasar— exclamó con la voz tranquila, aunque con una pincelada de peligro— ¿No veis lo mal que está? Tan solo será una noche, al amanecer desaparecernos.

Ellos no contestaron de mi inmediato, sino que se miraron entre ellos buscando la credibilidad en las palabras escuchadas. Por otra parte, Kagome sintió como su corazón de hinchaba de emoción y orgullo, por encima del dolor que sentía. InuYasha no se estaba comportaba como el ogro y bestia que podía llegar a ser.

—Pronto lloverá— insistió ahora Shippo con su dulce voz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — habló otro de ellos con la sospecha grabada en su rostro.

—¡Mirad el cielo! — respondió el pequeño zorro— Dentro de poco llegarán las nubes grises y el viento traerá una fuerte tormenta.

—Se lo pagaremos con lo que haga falta— se metió Miroku a la desesperada.

Esta vez tardaron más tiempo en contestar, mirándose entre ellos, y cuando los chicos creyeron que sería caso perdido, uno de ellos terminó por asentir haciendo una mueca disconforme.

—Muy bien— contestaron y el suspiro y la relajación de los cuerpos fue general para los amigos— Sentimos un poder emanando de ella. Es una fuerte sacerdotisa. Es por eso que le dejaremos quedarse una noche.

—Gracias— sonrió Sango, cruzando una mirada aliviada con Miroku.

InuYasha casi sonrió, _casi_. Él se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia la joven y mientras veía su dulce rostro, agradeció a quién fuera que los hubiera ayudado.

 _Pronto te pondrás bien, Kagome_ , pensó para él, _te prometo que no te dejaré te que pase nada._

—Tan solo pondremos una condición— afirmó su compañero mirando con odio a InuYasha, Shippo y Kirara.

El medio demonio supo cuál sería esa condición.

—Los demonios se quedarán fuera. Nosotros la cuidaremos, e incluso también vosotros podréis pasar aquí la noche, pero ellos no podrán entrar en nuestro territorio.

InuYasha sintió como toda la sangre que circulaba por su organismo se congeló. Un profundo deseo en su interior chilló por oponerse a idea. Ordenó a sus pies moverse para escapar de allí lo más rápido que podía. Su instinto no concebía la idea de dejar a Kagome allí sola. Sin él cuidándola. Pero por otra parte… esa opción era muchísimo mejor a la de esconderse en una cueva fría y húmeda.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Permanecer a su lado? ¿Darle un techo en el descansar?

Jamás había llegado a odiar como lo hacía en ese momento su parte demoníaca.

—InuYasha…— escuchó la voz de Miroku llamándolo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, InuYasha levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada cautelosa del monje. Le estaba preguntando. Estaba dejándolo a su elección.

Aunque en realidad no había ninguna elección que hacer.

La salud y seguridad de Kagome estaría en un sitio especial en la lista de prioridades.

—Bien— gruñó furioso, con cada palabra ardiéndole en la garganta— Pero como le ocurra a Kagome la más mínima cosa, traspasaré esos estúpidos muros y os mataré a todos, ¿me habéis entendido?

—Tranquilo, InuY…

—¡Ni tranquilo, ni mierda, Miroku! — gritó el medio demonio. Con sus ardientes ojos ambarinos fulminó a cada uno de los presentes y sintió satisfacción cuando lo vio estremecerse— No penséis que esto podrá detenerme, ¿me entendéis? Y oídlo ya, no pienso separarme de estos muros hasta volverla a tener entre mis brazos.

—¿Inu… Yasha?

El trémulo murmullo de la chica hizo que la mirada del medio demonio se clavara en ella. Tuvo que hacer dos intentos antes de que sus párpados se abrieran y mostrar así unos perdidos ojos achocolatados. InuYasha sintió un tirón en su pecho.

—¿Qué… pasa?

—Tranquila, Kagome— susurró él sobre su pelo, ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta— Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

—Pero… ¿qué es eso…— cogió aire— de que… te irás?

—No me iré a ningún lado.

—No te… vayas.

—Cuando menos te des cuenta, volveré a estar a tu lado, te lo prometo.

InuYasha olió las lágrimas saladas descendiendo por sus pómulos y la sintió sacudir leventemente la cabeza.

—Me duele. Me duele mucho, InuYasha… Te necesito… No te vayas… de mi lado.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios era como una puñalada al corazón del medio demonio. Él era el primero que lucharía con uñas y dientes por permanecer a su lado, pero sabía que esta vez debía ceder por el bien de la chica. Esta mal, muy mal. Lo veía en la palidez mortal de su piel, en su mirada confusa y perdida, en su trabajosa respiración, en la temperatura de su cuerpo… Y un medio demonio como él no podía ofrecerle nada. Tan solo la intemperie bajo la lluvia, o como había dicho, una fría y húmeda cueva que tal solo haría empeorar su condición.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Te vigilaré. Siempre estaré contigo.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue la cosa más dura que pudo haber hecho InuYasha en toda su vida. El oír los sollozos de Kagome ( _su_ Kagome, rugía una voz en su interior) mientras Miroku se la quitaba de sus brazos siempre se le clavarían en el corazón. Sus desesperados intentos casi sin fuerzas por permanecer a su lado, su frágil voz llamándolo, su mirada febril buscándolo…

Cuando las puertas del templo se cerraron, se encontró junto a un lloroso Shippo y Kirara. Sí, por ser medio demonio se encontraba fuera, lejos de Kagome.

Pero InuYasha sabía que una parte de él se había ido con la sacerdotisa, velándola, cuidándola…

Todo iría bien. Todo _tendría_ que ir bien.

A ella no le pasaría nada…

 _¿Verdad?_

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido?**

 **Sep, como dije anteriormente, ese relato corresponde a una idea que se fue formando en mi cabecita mientras me encontraba haciendo junto a mi familia (para los que seáis de España) el "Caminito del Rey". Rápidamente, nada más que llegué a mi casa plasmé por encima la idea y esta mañana, mientras estaba en clase me salió esto.**

 **Ni loca lo dejaré así. Estoy absolutamente segura de que esto tendrá una continuación, pero no sé de cuantos capítulos sería, aunque sí se que será corta.**

 **¿Qué creéis que le ocurre a Kagome? ¿Podrá salvarse? ¿Y que pasará con nuestro querido Inuyasha?**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD: ¿Merece algún reviews?**


	2. II: Separados

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una clase excursión al campo.**

Cuando era chica y estaba en el jardín de infantes, muchas de las veces jugaban al escondite con sus compañeros y amigos. Ella se divertía mucho jugando, sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba y era "quedarla". Y no por, como decían los demás niños, "el aburrimiento de pillar", sino porque mientras que había que quedarla, la persona debía arrodillarse y debía contar hasta veinte lo más alto que pudiera, para que los demás te escucharan, mientras te tapabas los ojo con las manos, y así no ver donde se encontraba.

Durante unos segundos no veías nada.

Oscuridad.

La más absoluta y completa oscuridad la rodeaba.

Y así es como se encontraba ella en ese momento.

Sin embargo, cuando era pequeña, podía oír de fondo el sonido de las risas, de los grito y las voces de sus compañeros, pero ahora… no oía nada.

Era como si, de pronto, sus sentidos se hubieran estropeados y tan solo fuera una muñera de trapo inservible.

Quería moverse, sentir aunque sea sus extremidades, pero era como si se encontrara flotando a la deriva en… _la nada._

Si hubiera sabido donde se encontraba la boca, seguro que habría chillado, pidiendo ayuda, desesperada por alejar esa soledad que se cernía sobre ella, como una macabra sombra. Pero esta no emitió ningún sonido y sus ojos por más que luchó, siguieron sin abrirse.

Era como si su sola conciencia, su alma, vagara libremente por una negrura infinita.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No le gustaba ese sitio. Quería escapar. Dejar de estar sola.

Sentir _sus_ brazos rodeándola.

InuYasha…

Oh, InuYasha, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? Se lo había prometido. Le había dicho que estaría junto a ella, que la vigilaría… que volvería a su lado. ¿Por qué, entonces, no lo sentía?

Deseó llamarlo, pero de nuevo, sus músculos faciales no se movieron y tan solo se quedó en un fugaz pero ansiado deseo. Deseó levantarse y correr a sus brazos, refugiarse en su pecho y sentir su aroma rodeándola. Deseó esconderse tras su poderosa espalda. Deseó poder oír su voz. Deseó poder, simplemente, observarlo.

Tan solo quiso sentirlo, no estar en aquella soledad que la abrumaba.

 _InuYasha, te necesito,_ sollozó.

¿Horas, minutos, segundos… días? No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontraba allí.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

No lo sabía. No sabía nada.

La desesperación aumentaba, la impotencia la consumía.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía salir de ahí? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha!

 _Te necesito…_

·

Tal y como predijo Shippo, cuatro horas después de que se llevaran a Kagome al interior del templo (con el sol escondido ya), el cielo se llenó de nubarrones y las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

El pequeño zorro y la demonio se habían refugiado en las copas de los árboles que bordeaban el claro donde se encontraba el templo y observaban preocupados, la inmóvil figura rojiza que se encontraba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en los muros de la fortificación. Piernas y manos cruzadas, con la espada descansando en su hombro, podría ser la familiar imagen que Shippo había tenido del medio demonio: descansando, esperando o incluso durmiendo. Era la postura favorita de InuYasha. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, nada parecía lo mismo. A pesar de que, si lo veías desde un punto de vista objetivo, podía llegar a parecer que estaba relajado e, incluso, calmado, Shippo sabía que bajo esa apariencia, la desesperación, la agonía y la furia bullían en su interior a partes iguales. Y es que el imperceptible tic de su rodilla no se escaba de su visión, además del brillo de su mirada, bajo el flequillo plateado que goteaba por el agua de lluvia.

No se había movido un solo milímetro desde que se posicionó de esa manera y aún después de haber pasado tanto tiempo, Shippo podía ver los rápidos vistazos que echaban los monjes desde encima de la muralla para ver si todavía el "demonio" seguía en el sitio. Gracias a su fino oído (y estaba seguro que para InuYasha también) había escuchado algunas conversaciones esporádicas. Algunas alabando la fuerza de voluntad del medio demonio, otras planeando algún ataque sorpresa contra él (que siempre terminaban en saco roto) y las más deseadas, las que murmuraban sobre el estado de la enferma. Eran esos momentos en los que Shippo tan solo veía como las orejas que coronaban su cabeza se movía levemente, deseando captar la mayor información posible.

"Desde que entró no ha dejado de llorar. Aún ahora que se encuentra dormida, según he escuchado, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas" le comentaba uno a otro.

Shippo sintió como su corazón se rompía y deseó estar junto a Kagome para poder abrazarla. La quería muchísimo, tanto como si fuera su propia madre, y le dolía muchísimo verla de esa manera y no poder ayudarla, ni poder permanecer ni si quiera junto a ella.

"Esos compañeros suyos están con ella. No dejan que nadie pase, tan solo Hitoshi. ¿No crees que son un grupo raro?"

"¡Ya ves!" se carcajeó incrédulo "Tres humanos y tres demonios, y encima una de los humanos es una cazadora de demonios. ¿No se dan cuenta de que son unos estúpidos?"

"Poco van a durar si a uno de esos monstruos se le cruzan los cables"

"¿Crees que la chica estará así por eso? ¿Y si a uno de ellos se le fue la mano?"

"Puedes tener la razón… y es más, apostaría por el albino, parecía tener un fuerte apego por ella… Humanos y demonios juntos… ¡Ja, qué estúpidos!"

Y a pesar de que el pequeño Shippo no era muy propenso a las peleas (a no sé qué fuera con el tonto de InuYasha), tuvo que tener muchísima fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras esos monje que se marcharon carcajeándose de ellos. ¿Por qué decían esas cosas? Sí, sabía y estaba acostumbrado a ese prejuicio de los humanos contra los demonios… pero ¡no los conocían! ¡Ellos jamás harían daño a sus amigos! ¡InuYasha nunca le tocaría un pelo a Kagome!

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta?

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las hojas de los árboles en una suave melodía.

 _Kagome, por favor, mejórate. Te necesito, InuYasha lo hace… ¿qué hará sin ti ese tonto?_

Shippo oyó el maullido de Kirara y la sintió acurrucarse contra él.

Ahora tan solo podían esperar.

Y, de pronto, rechinando con la tranquilidad de ambiente, la voz de Kagome, gritando, retumbó en las paredes del templo.

·

—Aquí tenéis algo de cenar.

Los labios de Sango se curvaron ínfimamente, pero no se despegaron del cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga. En esos momentos se encontraba inconsciente. Después de haber sido llevada _a la fuerza_ al interior, la muchacha se había retorcido, intentando levantarse de la cama murmurando el nombre del medio demonio y por su mirada desenfocada y la poca lucidez de su mente, Sango estaba segura de que mientras la agarraba para que se tranquilizara, ella ni si quiera era consciente de sus actos. Finalmente, con su cuerpo sin fuerzas, había caído sobre las mantas ya sin moverse, pero las lágrimas no habían dejado de salir de sus ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y sus mejillas brillaban, dándole una visión muy triste.

—Es muy amable— contestó Miroku por ambos.

Hitoshi, el líder del templó, inclinó levemente la cabeza. Dejó la bandeja frente a sus invitados e inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a la joven que jadeaba entre las mantas.

—He enviado a uno de mis hombres a por unas plantas que crecen cerca de aquí que son muy buenas para regular la temperatura— comentó el monje sintiendo lástima por la muchacha. Parecía una buena chica y según veía, estaba sufriendo bastante.

—Gracias de nuevo. Y, de verdad, lamentamos mucho las molestias…

—No se disculpen— alzó una de las manos para callar a Sango girándose a ellos— Haremos los que podamos. No obstante respecto a esos demonios…

La exterminadora sacudió la cabeza.

—No llegamos a comprender sus ideas, pero podemos entenderlo. No siempre es fácil confiar en los demonios— dijo la mujer, recordando como Naraku le hizo creer que debía matar a InuYasha para vengar a su pueblo, cuando había sido él el responsable de la masacre. Apresó su labio inferior, luchando contra el dolor que la dominaba con esos recuerdos.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? — cambió de tema el monje, advirtió Miroku, incómodo.

Este lo dejó pasar, realmente con su mente en otros problemas más importantes, como la situación de su amiga.

—Realmente no estamos muy seguros— habló el hombre, pensativo, intentando hacer memoria a las horas anteriores del desfallecimiento— Proseguíamos nuestro viaje. Estábamos al tanto de que esta zona estaba apenas poblada y queríamos estar el menor número de día al raso. Ya sabe, un buen techo en las noches de inviernos siempre es bienvenido— Hitoshi asintió, como si lo comprendiera— Entonces, de pronto, Shippo le preguntó que si se encontraba bien. Alertados por la pregunta, nosotros nos giramos también a verla y vimos que ya estaba mal.

—Le costaba respirar, estaba pálida, parecía dolerle el pecho y la cabeza…— añadió Sango.

—¿Shippo? — inquirió, no obstante, Hitoshi.

—Sí, eh, bueno, es el demonio zorro que está fuera— explicó ella. El monje del templo se limitó a cabecear con su rostro endureciéndose. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada, preocupados.

—¿Qué crees que le puede pasar? ¿Tiene una idea? — intentó encauzar el tema el hombre.

Durante unos segundos, en donde solamente se oía las ruidosas respiraciones de la muchacha, Hitoshi no contestó. Su mirada se perdió en la pared como si estuviera buscando ahí la repuesta que necesitaba. Finalmente, el monje suspiró y terminó asintiendo.

Sango y Miroku abrieron los ojos, aliviados y emocionados, por tener por fin, algo en lo que aferrarse.

—Creo que puedo hacerme a la idea, sí. No es preciso, pero las cosas concordarían— explicó escuetamente Hitoshi— Aun antes de haber visto a la sacerdotisa pude sentir su poder. Es el poder más puro y blanco que visto en todos mis años recorriendo el mundo. Llegué a notarlo. Sin embargo…— se calló por unos segundos reorganizando las ideas.

—¿Sí? — animó a hablar Sango.

Hitoshi asintió.

—Hace mucho tiempo, estas tierras donde nos encontramos estaban llenas de demonios. Por todos lados. Cuando su propio hogar era destruido, los demonios tenían este lugar como su "zona madre" por decirlo de alguna manera, pues cuenta la leyenda que el primer demonio de la historia nació aquí. Sin embargo, eso a los terratenientes de las tierras que lindaban esto ya que siempre eran el centro de las fechorías de las diversiones de todos estos demonios. Eran invadidos, masacrados… tanto por necesidad, como por simple divertimento. Cansado de ellos, decidieron unir sus fuerzas y contratar a los mejores guerreros de sus tierras y de todo el mundo— contaba la historia de una manera neutral, casi como si se hubiera aprendido de memoria de tanto escucharla— Fue una ardua guerra que duró casi 500 años, pero finalmente, los demonios fueron expulsados de estas tierras.

Hitoshi empezó a moverse por la habitación.

—Estas tierras pudieron poblarse de personas, entonces, pero se descubrió que ocurrían cosas extrañas.

—¿Cosas extrañas?

El monje frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Sí. De pronto las personas se volvían peligrosas.

—Pudieron haber echado a los demonios físicamente— habló Miroku— pero su aura demoníaca todavía impregnaba el lugar.

—Así es. Todo esto fue despoblado de nuevo, con el temor de ser hechizado entre la población, y fue así como aparecimos nosotros— se tocó el pecho, orgulloso— El trabajo de este templo es eliminar cualquier intento de repoblación demoníaca en este lugar.

Ahora entendían Sango y Miroku las miradas de terror y odio que les dedicaban a los demonios o medio demonios del grupo en las zonas que bordeaban esta zona y finalmente la firme advertencia de ello. Ambos se miraron, todavía con la confusión brillando en sus pupilas.

—Pero…— dijo la exterminadora— ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Kagome? Es decir, ¿por qué le podría afectar a ella y a nosotros no?

—Su poder— respondió simplemente— Las sacerdotisas son, como bien saben, muy perceptibles a las auras demoníacas y más sin son proveniente de cientos de años atrás.

—¿Entonces? — inquirió Miroku esperanzado— ¿Significa eso que marchándonos de este lugar, ella podría mejorar?

Hitoshi calló por unos segundos.

—Lo siento, pero ella ya ha sido… "infectada" por decirlo de alguna manera— contestó a media voz. Apartó la mirada y como si pronto, el suelo de la habitación quemara, se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la puerta— Ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme. Dentro de un rato volveré a como sigue la cosa.

Y sin añadir ni dejar que le respondieran, Hitoshi despareció de la habitación.

Su interior permaneció en silencio por un tiempo más mientras ambos intentaban asimilar toda la información que habían sido capaz de conseguir.

 _¿Kagome ha sido infectada por un demonio? No, uno no, cientos de ellos. Miles,_ pensó ausentemente la exterminadora, sin llegar a creérselo todavía _Sí, ahora que lo decía, es cierto que el ambiente estaba cargado, pero no por la tormenta, sino por esa presencia demoníaca. ¿Cómo no nos habíamos podido dar cuenta? Y ahora… ¿Cómo íbamos a hacer para que Kagome se recuperara? Debía de haber alguna forma… Ella simplemente no…_

—Inu…Yasha…

Fue un frágil murmullo lo que se escuchó, pero eso consiguió atraer la atención de los presentes en la habitación. Sango rápidamente dejó atrás sus pensamientos y se levantó para acercarse a la joven, la cual en estos momentos tenía su frente perlada de sudor y su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor. Viraba el rostro una y otra vez, como si estuviera buscando algo con verdadera desesperación y temor.

—¡Kagome! — la llamó, aunque sabía que era inútil, que no la escucharía— ¡Kagome, ¿estás bien?! ¡Despierta!

—InuYasha… duele… Duele mucho…

—¡Excelencia, ¿qué podemos hacer?! ¡No reacciona!

—Quema… me quema… Duele… ¿Dónde estás?

Miroku se apresuró a acercarse y tuvo que apartar gentilmente a Sango para poder verla mejor. El hombre se sentía muy mal de ver a su amiga en ese estado, siempre alegre e inquieta y ahora toda pálida y demacrada. Y si él estaba así, no quería imaginarse a InuYasha.

Inspeccionó a la joven y de pronto no pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando una tenue luz empezó a brillar desde la frente de la joven. El aire dejó de viajar a los pulmones de Sango y Miroku. Se echaron un rápido vistazo antes de volver a concentrarse en su amiga y darse cuenta de que ese resplandor había pasado a ser una figura: una estrella de ocho puntas.

Kagome jadeó, aún sin despertarse.

—Quema… Quema mucho… InuYasha…

—E-excelencia…— murmuró Sango todavía conmocionada.

—Sí, lo estoy viendo…

—¿Qué le está pasando?

—No lo…

No pudo contestar. De pronto, el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se sacudió llegando a arquearse su espalda. Del susto, el monje y la exterminadora se echaron hacia atrás. Horrorizados, advirtieron como los ojos de la chica se abrieron, pero bajo el brillo de la estrella no había otra cosa más que el puro y terrorífico blanco.

Sus pupilas habían desaparecido.

La mujer tuvo que taparse la boca para contener un chillido.

Una lágrima escarlata descendió por la mejilla de Kagome.

Abrió la boca…

Y gritó.

* * *

 **Y fin.**

 **Nah, hombre. ¡Todavía podría decirse que estamos empezando! Sé que dije anteriormente que la historia sería corta en un principio, pero ahora que las ideas han ido llegando a mi cabeza no tengo ni idea cuando durará. Cuando sea el final, será. De todas formas iré avisando.**

 **Hablando ahora del capítulo... Ufff. Realmente no tengo palabras. Y estoy _un poco_ asustada pues siento como puedo llegar a redactar con relativa facilidad momentos de drama puro de esta pareja. Últimamente no se me viene nada bonito de ellos. Y eso no me gusta :( ¡InuYasha y Kagome _forevah and evah!_**

 **¿Creéis en la relación entre la historia contada y lo que le ocurre a Kagome? ¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora último? ¿Cómo reaccionará InuYasha ante eso?**

 **¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD: ¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **PD2: Quiero agradecer todos los comentario recibido. Chicas, que sepáis que me alegráis los días y me dais muchísimo ánimo para escribir, pero en especial me gustaría mencionar a alguien. No estaba registrada, sin embargo, como nick usaba el nombre de "natalia". Bien, Natalia... reconozco que tu mensaje consiguió llegarme al corazón y me divirtió mucho. ¿Salvadora del fandom? ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Igualmente, muchísimas gracias.**


	3. III: Volver

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una clase excursión al campo.**

—¡KAGOME!

Ni si quiera lo pensó. Su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había traspasado las murallas del templo de un salto con una sola cosa en su cabeza. Su grito resonando en ella, filtrándose por los recovecos de su corazón.

Ella la necesitaba, _él_ _lo sentía_.

Y a él le importaba una mierda lo establecido con esos humanuchos, Kagome siempre estaría en primer lugar.

Creyó oír un revuelo formarse a su paso, tanto por su presencia, como lo que había acontecido en la habitación de los "invitados", sin embargo, InuYasha se limitó a apretar los labios y apresurar el paso.

Llegó a la habitación de dónde provenía el aroma de su Kagome y sin medir sus fuerzas la abrió.

De puro milagro, el corazón del medio demonio siguió bombeando para que la sangre se distribuyera por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron, conmocionado y horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento.

Su Kagome se encontraba convulsionándose en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos pero sin pupilas, su garganta desgarrándose con los chillidos.

Jamás había presenciado una escena como esa. Y eso que él debería estar acostumbrado al horror y el dolor. Pero con Kagome… Con su Kagome los sentimientos y sensaciones se multiplicaban y para el medio demonio fue como si le hubieran lanzado miles de _Vientos Cortantes_ a la vez.

¡¿QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO?!

—¡InuYasha! — exclamó Sango cuando lo vio aparecer con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Él no la miró. Incapaz de apartar la mirada de su Kagome, corrió hacia ella, empujando a Miroku sin darse cuenta.

—¡Kagome! — le habló cuando llegó hacia ella. Se tiró al suelo a su lado e intentó atraparla en sus brazos, pero parecía imposible. Se retorcía y retorcía como si algo en su interior la estuviera desgarrando— ¡Kagome, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Kagome, escúchame! ¡Soy yo! — la desesperación se había adueñado de su cuerpo y no podía más que verla horrorizado.

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa tuvo un espasmo.

—¡Kagome, vuelve a mi! ¡KAGOME!

Intentó cogerla de los brazos para poder pararla, pues de pronto, había clavado sus dedos en los brazos opuestos y de tanto que se apretaba, había dejado los nudillos y la piel blanca, mientras que había conseguido hacerse sangre. Su cabeza no pensaba, su cuerpo parecía estar a miles de kilómetros. InuYasha sentía como si se encontrara en una horrible pesadilla y por más que intentara despertar, parecía imposible. Debía vivir todas y cada una de las desgracias.

El resplandor que hasta hacía poco apenas se veía en su frente, fue como si hubiera cobrado vida con tan solo el toque del medio demonio. El frágil rostro de la sacerdotisa se quebró y un sollozo la sacudió entera antes de que volviera a chillar. Su frente brilló con un aura blanquecita que casi cegó a InuYasha y continuación su color empezó a oscurecerse hasta llegar a ser púrpura.

Las manos Kagoma, no sabía si por acto reflejo o deseado, se aferraron a los mangas de la túnica de rata de fuego InuYasha y a través de la tela, este sintió sus uñas. Sin embargo, esto no dolía ni una milésima parte a como estaba su corazón y alma. No la apartó. Al contrario, sintiendo como sus ojos relucían por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo, la acunó sobre su pecho, quedando así amortiguados los gritos de ella, que cada uno de ellos era como puñaladas en su pecho.

—Shhhh… Por favor, Kagome— le murmuraba al oído— Vuelve a mí. Kagome, por favor, no te vayas. Vuelve a mí. Prometo que no te soltaré. Jamás me separaré de ti, pero antes tienes que volver a mí, te lo suplico. No me dejes. Kagome…

Una y otra vez le repetía aquellas palabras. Sin orden, sin sentido, tan solo pedía lo que su interior le reclamaba. Por un momento se olvidó del orgullo y de la vergüenza, en su mente tan solo se veía la imagen de su dulce Kagome, llamándolo como siempre lo hacía, sonriendo de aquella manera que lo volvía loco.

Poco a poco lo segundos fueron derritiéndose. InuYasha en ningún momento la soltó, en ningún momento dejó de hablarle al oído, en ningún momento dejó de mecerla… y como si fuera un milagro, la sacerdotisa lentamente fue calmándose. Sus gritos se fueron tranquilizando hasta convertirse en rasgados sollozos, sus manos se relajaron y pronto simplemente se aferró a él como si fue lo único estable en su mundo, sus movimientos se detuvieron… y hasta el desarrollado oído de InuYasha llegó a captar como los latidos de sus corazones llegaban a acompasarse hasta formar una sola melodía.

InuYasha sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. Las lágrimas por la rabia, la furia y el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo se acumulaban entre sus párpados, pero él no lloraría. Ahora mismo debía ser fuerte. Por más que deseaba acurrucarse con la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos, perdiéndose en su dulce y hermosos aroma, sabía que ella lo necesitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. _Él lo sabía._ Y no la fallaría. Él estaría ahí para ella. Si tenía que permanecer despierto velándola durante mil noches por ella, con gusto lo haría, si tenía que llevarla hasta el mismísimo infierno, la protegería de las llamas de aquel lugar, si tenía que enfrentarse contra Naraku cien veces, moriría ciento una.

Él sería su maldito corazón si hiciera falta.

—¿Qué…?

Tan solo fue un balbuceó, prácticamente perdido entre los hipidos de la joven, pero para InuYasha fue como si el mismísimo sol hubiera aparecido en su forma humana para bendecirlo con su infinita calidez.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, InuYasha tan solo la apartó unos pocos centímetros de ella. Lo justo para poderle ver el rostro, el cual ahora parecía relajado y tranquilo, al igual que si hubiera despertado de un dulce y apacible sueño. La señal de su frente había desaparecido, pero InuYasha distinguió una pequeña cicatriz en el lugar que se había aparecido la estrella. Tan solo era una línea blanquecina, parecida a la que aparecía cuando una herida estaba cerrándose, pero en ella se podía apreciar perfectamente las ocho puntas. InuYasha reprimió un escalofrío e intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el tirón de su estómago y la pérdida de fuerza en su cuerpo cuando descubrió la línea rojiza de su pómulo y mejilla derecha que contrastaba con la palidez del rostro.

Era… ¿sangre?

No… no olía como su sangre…

Con mucho cuidado pasó su pulgar por la zona y quitó el rastro de sangre de ella. La tenue mancha que dejó tras de sí hizo ver su rostro más macabro todavía.

InuYasha no supo cómo no había sufrido un colapso.

—¿Kagome? — la llamó en un susurro— Kagome, ¿puedes oírme?

No se desmayó de puro alivio cuando advirtió el intento de la muchacha de abrir los ojos.

Sus labios se curvaron. Sí, _sonrió_ y se sintió como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos.

—Así es— la animó emocionado— Sigue así, pequeña. Vuelve, por favor. Estoy esperándote.

Tuvieron que pasar varios intentos más antes de que InuYasha tuviera la dicha de poder ver aquella mirada achocolatada que tanto había añorado. Si bien se dio cuenta de que no tenía el mismo brillo de siempre, pues su rostro lucía devastado, esa penetrante y dulce mirada consiguió llegarle al corazón e inflarlo de energía.

—InuYasha…

De pronto, las ideas desaparecieron de su cabeza y no supo qué mierda decir a semejante ángel que tenía en sus brazos.

—Hola…

Se miraron y por un momento, el mundo desapareció. Tan solo estando ellos dos en el universo. Juntos. Sanos y salvos.

—¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó temeroso. Todavía sentía el miedo pegado a sus huesos, incapaz de abandonarlo. Había tenido miedo, muchísimo miedo, y tendría que pasar millones de años, e incluso vidas, para poder olvidar lo que había pasado en aquel día.

—No… sé…— respondió ella. Cada palabra dicha le costaba decirla y así se lo dejaba saber en las pausas que realizaba para respirar— Ya no… me… duele… tanto…

—¿Qué te duele ahora mismo?

Fue prácticamente mecánico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una de sus manos se encontraba recorriendo la mejilla de la sacerdotisa, en una tímida caricia. En esos momentos lo único que quería era tocarla, sentirla, saber que todo había acabado. Que su Kagome estaba a su lado, mirándolo, hablándole… La joven por otro lado cerró los ojos, divida por el cansando que estaba sintiendo y la placentera sensación de las caricias del medio demonio, y suspiró. Se sentía como si por encima de ella hubieran pasado muchos camiones, uno detrás de otro. Todavía permanecía el dolor de cabeza y la presión de su pecho, pero ahora sus pulmones estaban algo más liberados y podía tener algunos pensamientos coherentes.

Parecía que todo había pasado… pero… ¿qué era _todo?_

—¿Qué… qué me ha… ocurrido? — musitó en un hilillo de voz.

InuYasha paró por un momento la caricia, obteniendo como contestación un débil gemido de la sacerdotisa. En contra de sus pensamientos, las comisuras de los labios del medio demonio se alzaron ínfimamente antes de reanudar con su tarea.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Kagome quiso sacudir la cabeza, pero cuando se vio sin fuerzas, suspiró de nuevo, y aquello sonó como una negación.

—No mucho…— sus lindas fracciones se arrugaron— Solamente… recuerdo la oscuridad. Y el miedo… Y el dolor…—de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y se clavaron con firmeza en los de él— Y que te necesitaba… a mi lado… pero tú no… estabas…

El corazón de InuYasha dejó de funcionar a medio latido.

Tenía razón. Ella había estado sufriendo y él no había estado a su lado.

—Pero ahora… no me… importa— le dijo y sus labios se curvaron tímidamente. Fue una pequeña y cansada sonrisa, pero para InuYasha fue más hermoso que el más bello de los amaneceres— Ahora estás a mi lado… Ya no tengo… tanto miedo…

Sus ojos se cerraron y la chica se estremeció como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera descendido 10 grados. InuYasha la reacomodó entre sus brazos y de un brusco movimiento cogió una de las mantas que estaban tirada por ahí para taparla con ella. Tuvo cuidado que en que quedara cubierta completamente y cuando observó su rostro fue recompensado con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

—Tengo tanto sueño…

—Duérmete.

—Pero…

—Hazlo. Necesita descansar. No me moveré de tu lado.

Kagome no contestó a ello y no por falta de ganas, que tan solo había abierto la boca, sino que fue un fuerte estruendo lo que hizo que la tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación explotara.

—¡Espere! — fue una voz femenina que provenía de fuera.

El cuerpo al completo de InuYasha se tensó e instintivamente apretó a la joven contra sí.

Los ojos se abrieron en el mismo momento que la puerta de la habitación desaparecía, mostrando a un iracundo Hitoshi, con unos cuantos guerreros armados y a la desesperada Sango.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Aléjate de ella! — fue una orden directa y Hitoshi con un movimiento de mano hizo que en menos de un segundo todos los hombres, espada y lanzas en mano, formaran un círculo en torno a las dos figuras— ¡Déjala, demonio!

InuYasha echó hacia atrás su labio superior, enseñando los colmillos, mientras gruñía desde el fondo de su estómago. Sintió a Kagome temblar en sus brazos y eso lo enfureció aún más. Ahora ella _necesitaba_ descansar.

—InuYasha…— murmuró temerosa.

Sango consiguió pasar entre los hombres y llegó a colocarse tras la espalda del medio demonio, enfrentándose a los monjes. No llevaba su ropa de exterminado, ni sus armas, pero aun así InuYasha se sintió más tranquilo. Nunca venía de más alguna ayuda extra.

—Tranquila— le instó con voz neutra, mirando fijamente a Hitoshi— Relájate. No pasará nada.

Y a pesar de la terrible situación y del miedo que la asediaba, Kagome confió en él.

Sabía que nada podría pasarle con InuYasha a su lado.

Él la protegería, costara lo que costase.

—Ya hemos esperado demasiado, mujer— espetó el monje líder, mirando al medio demonio con una mueca de asco— La sacerdotisa ya se ha recuperado. Ahora ¡márchate!

Su voz retumbó en la habitación y el tono consiguió que los demás se tensaran y se prepararan para algún posible ataque. Sin embargo, ni InuYasha ni Sango se movieron.

—Prometí que os mataría si le llegara a pasar algo— contestó el medio demonio con la voz fina y contenida— ¿No deberíais rezar a vuestro estúpido dios ahora que ha llegado vuestra hora?

—InuYasha, tranquilízate— pidió la exterminadora en voz baja— Kagome ya está bien, ¿la ves? Ellos no pudieron ser, no me aparté de ella ningún momento.

—Me importa una mierda que…

—Nos están ayudando.

—¡No pienso alejarme más de Kagome! — rugió el medio demonio. Sintió que la muchacha entre sus brazos se estremecía y se maldijo por dentro. La estaba alterando y asustando. Clavó su ardiente mirada en la cautelosa y furiosa de Hitoshi— Para separarme de ella, tendréis que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Durante unos segundos los dos simplemente se fulminaron con la mirada. InuYasha quiso leer lo que pasaba, pero el muy astuto lo tenía demasiado bien escondido. Sin embargo, sí pudo distinguir un tenue brillo en sus pupilas. Uno maquiavélico. Todo sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pero en el mismo momento que lo vio despareció, haciendo que el medio demonio se cuestionara si realmente lo habría visto.

—¿S-señor? — inquirió débilmente uno de los monjes armados.

Hitoshi terminó por hacer una mueca y alzó una de sus manos. La señal rápidamente fue traducida por los hombres que bajaron sus armas, aunque eso sí, con desagrado.

—Salid todos— espetó agresivamente tan solo mirando la figura del medio demonio aferrándose a la sacerdotisa— ¡Todos!

No lo tuvo que repetir. Uno a uno, los hombres fueron saliendo, lanzando numerosas miradas de odio al medio demonio, el cual las ignoró deliberadamente, sin apartar sus ojos de Hitoshi. Sango los miró, sin saber muy bien que hacer, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan preocupada. InuYasha era perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse a el humano si llegara a ser necesario. Además debería de buscar a Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo y lo hizo casi sin notarse, aunque precisamente la atención de las personas no estaba en ella.

—¿Cómo está?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a InuYasha, que lo miró sospechosamente. Realmente esa frase no había estado entre sus posibilidades de empezar la confrontación. Lo observó fijamente, sin embargo, en su rostro no encontró nada más que la indiferencia. Era como si todo lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

¿Qué les ocurría a esos humanos?

¿Qué mierda escondían?

No contestó y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Kagome pugnaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Al parecer, Hitoshi también se dio cuenta pues mantuvo sus ojos más de lo normal en la chica. Un gruñido nació del interior del medio demonio e inconscientemente la apresó contra sí. De pronto, su mirada se agudizó de una manera demasiado peligrosa para los nervios de InuYasha.

Ese hombre se tramaba algo.

Estaba seguro.

Y no solo era por el odio que le tenía a los demonios. Había algo más. Algo que le se escapaba de las manos.

Iba a matar a ese monjesucho.

El mencionado parpadeó, como si hubiera sido sorprendido.

—Bien. Una noche— inclinó la cabeza en un cortés movimiento que no engañó al medio demonio— Os daré esta noche y mañana… Ni se te ocurra salir de esta habitación o separaré cada uno de tu huesos con mucho gusto.

Y se marchó.

El ceño de InuYasha se frunció pero tan solo por un momento. Honestamente tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar que la estúpida amenaza de un débil humano.

Y la principal de ella se encontraba dormida en su regazo.

* * *

 **Snif, snif... ¿Quién no querría a un InuYasha cuidándote y protegiendo de esta manera, reclamando a los cuatro vientos que no separará de ti nunca?**

 **¡MALDITOS PERSONAJES FICTICIOS!**

 **¿Qué pensáis que le está pasando Kagome? ¿Qué hará ahora InuYasha? ¿Y qué quiere en realidad el monje? ¿Cómo terminará todo?**

 **¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD: ¿Merece algún reviews?**


	4. IV: Velándola

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una clase excursión al campo.**

* * *

InuYasha bostezó pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la sacerdotisa.

La noche era cerrada. Afuera había dejado de llover, sin embargo, las nubes seguían dominándolo, así que no se podía ver ni la luna ni las estrellas. Apenas se podía ver nada. Las temperaturas habían bajado y la humedad reinaba en el ambiente.

Nada de eso le importaba al medio demonio.

Kagome estaba tranquila, cómoda y descansando.

Todavía sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y su frente se había perlado de sudor, pero al parecer su fiebre había ido mermando con el tiempo y ahora tan solo la tenía ligeramente elevada. Hacía poco más de dos horas que se había quedado dormida en donde, durante ese tiempo, había estado despertándose entre algunos intervalos. Gemía, se retorcía y cuando abría sus ojos lo buscaba por la habitación como lo haría un hombre a un vaso de agua en el desierto. Cuando se lo encontrara sentado contra la pared más cerca, sonreiría aliviada y de nuevo volvería a dormirse.

Cómo si él hubiera querido alejarse de ella.

Eso había ocurrido unas tres veces y en cada momento, cuando sus miradas se conectaban, InuYasha sentía como estúpidamente si corazón se le saldría del pecho. En sus ojos chocolate el medio demonio podía llegar a distinguir el fantasma del brillo que tanto había caracterizado a la muchacha. Pero realmente lo que imperaba en esos ojos era la confusión y el cansancio.

La puerta de la habitación no volvió a abrirse y gracias a su oído desarrollado, InuYasha llegó a escuchar como decían que sus amigos habían sido llevados a una habitación cercana a ellos. Y sí, esta vez Shippo y Kirara fueron con ellos para el disgusto de muchos. En su interior, InuYasha suspiró aliviado ante eso, una pequeña parte de él había recordado mientras estaba en la habitación que había dejado a los demonios fuera solos.

Cortando el silencio de la habitación, el ya familiar sonido de un gemido inundó la habitación. Las orejas del medio demonio se tensaron y su espalda de irguió, mientras veía a la sacerdotisa sacudir la cabeza.

Su sangre hirvió de impotencia. ¿Por qué no podía ni estar una hora tranquila? ¿Por qué no podía dormir en paz? No sabía qué diablos le había pasado a Kagome pero cuando supiera qué o quién había sido el responsable lo aniquilaría.

Kagome jadeó e InuYasha supo que se despertaría, o por lo menos abriría los ojos, antes de que ocurriera.

Y así fue.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se mostraron. Lo buscó, desesperada y perdida, y cuando lo tuvo en su punto de mira, sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa.

—InuYasha…

Y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

El medio demonio resopló, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas el profundo dolor en su pecho. Si tan solo fue un monstruo lo que la importunara, él lo mataría y lo cortaría en mil pedacitos con su espada… Pero el mal de Kagome no era tangible, y eso hacía que su humor empeorara inconmensurablemente, sintiéndose atados de pies y manos mientras que Kagome sufría delante de sus narices.

De pronto, oyó el sonido de pasos en el exterior y como estos se acercaban. Su cuerpo se tensó y cogiendo el mango de su espada, se mantuvo alerta. Antes de que se parara frente a la puerta, InuYasha supo quiénes eran. Ese dulce aroma solo era el de Sango y junto a él se encontraba Miroku.

—¿InuYasha? — susurró Sango conscientemente. Sabía que InuYasha la escucharía— ¿InuYasha puedes salir un momento?

El ceño del mencionado se frunció y le lanzó una rápida mirada a la chica que seguía descansado.

No, no la dejaría.

—Necesitamos hablar de algo importante, InuYasha— insistió ahora Miroku— Y no queremos despertar a la señorita.

—No nos moveremos de la puerta— añadió la mujer.

Tuvo que pasar casi un minuto entero antes de que la puerta se deslizara lentamente para mostrar así el rostro del medio demonio.

—¿Qué? — espetó con medio cuerpo fuera solamente.

Sango aprovechó la abertura y sus ojos inspeccionaron el interior. Un suspiro aliviado salió de sus labios cuando vio la figura tendida de la chica.

—Tenemos que hablar— habló Miroku seriamente.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora? — replicó gruñón.

No quería dejarla sola. Se lo había prometido.

—No lo haríamos si no fuera de verdad importante, InuYasha— asintió el monje— De verdad. Tienes que estar al tanto de esto.

Tras un momento, InuYasha terminó asintiendo y sacó su cuerpo de la habitación no sin antes haber echado un vistazo al interior. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir y honestamente su mente no se encontraba allí, sino con la sacerdotisa. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse. Si sus amigos habían venido, como ellos decían, debía ser algo _muy_ importante.

—Ya diréis.

Sango y Miroku se miraron entre ellos antes de que la chica asintiera vehemente.

Entonces bajando lo máximo posible la voz pero aún con InuYasha pudiéndolo escuchar, Miroku le contó todo lo que le había dicho Hitoshi antes de que la locura empezara. Con cada palabra escuchada el ceño de InuYasha se iba frunciendo más y sus manos se iban apretando hasta que tenía los puños blancos.

 _¿Kagome había sido infectada por el alma de los antiguos demonios que vivían en este lugar?_

—Le preguntamos si marchándonos de aquí la cosa terminaría— terminó por decir— Pero después de pensárselo, respondió que no serviría. Que "el daño ya estaba hecho"

—Después de eso, se marchó muy apresurado— añadió Sango mordiéndose el labio inferior.

InuYasha no sabía qué hacer. Honestamente no sabía ni siquiera que pensar.

Había deseado tener algo físico a lo que enfrentarse, pero ahora… ¿Cómo destruías las auras demoníacas? ¿Cómo curarla? En el grupo, él había sido el encargarlos de defenderlos de los ataques físicos. Mientras que de la parte espiritual se encargaban Miroku y la propia Kagome… Él… Él formaba parte de esa aura, su parte demoníaca, en realidad, estaba contaminándola también.

Sus pulmones y corazón dejaron de trabajar mientras que la histeria se iba adueñando de su cuerpo.

¿Qué significaba eso, entonces? ¿No habría "cura"? ¿No se salvaría? ¿M-mo…moriría? ¡No! ¡NO!

¡IMPOSIBLE!

¡Él no la dejaría morir! ¡Antes le daría su propio cuerpo!

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó Sango, sacándolo así de sus oscuros nubarrones.

Sin embargo, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, recordándole horriblemente la vitalidad de su cuerpo, mientras que ella estaba postrada en la cama.

 _Y él no podía hacer nada._

—Dormida— se limitó a responder borde.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron, pero InuYasha no lo vio. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con furia. Furia hacia los demonios, hacia Kagome, hacia él mismo…

—¿Eso es todo lo que teníais que contarme?

—InuYasha hemos estado buscando algún plan para ayudar a la señorita…

—¿Y? — dijo él suavemente, filosamente.

—Todavía no…

—¡Maldita sea! — rugió dando un golpe en la pared de su lado, la ira y la desesperación descargándose en él.

 _¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Cómo ayudarla?_

—InuYasha…— quiso acercarse Sango.

—Encontraremos algo, amigo, tranquilo— habló calmadamente Miroku.

—Mientras ella está sufriendo _… y_ _yo no puedo hacer nada…_

—Todo saldrá bien… La señorita es muy fuerte.

Sí, claro que lo sabía. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero aun así no quitaba el dolor que aquello le producía.

—Todo esto es por mi culpa— apenas se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras.

—¿Qué dices, InuYasha? Esto no es culpa de nadie— habló la exterminadora de demonios.

 _Si no fueran tras Naraku, si no estuvieran ahí, él no fuera un demonio, si no se hubiera roto la piedra de Shikon, si ella no hubiera venido a su época…_ De pronto cada una de las decisiones y acciones que habían ocurridos en su vida desde había aparecido Kagome le parecieron de vital importancia, como si cada una de ellas hubieran ocurrido solamente para que todo acabara en ese maldito momento.

¿Ese era fin? ¿Todo habría acabado? ¿No podría hacer nada?

En la mente del medio demonio apareció la sonrisa del chico, su dulce risa, su mirada fulminante… e incluso cada uno de sus "abajos"… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se lo había dicho? Ni si quiera se acordaba, parecía que habían pasado años.

La recordó a ella hablando animosamente con Sango mientras preparaban la cena, jugando o abrazando al pequeño Shippo, debatiendo sobre algún tema raro que él no entendía con Miroku… _Junto a él, tendiéndole la mano…_

No, no, eso no podía acabar. Él no lo dejaría.

¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Cómo se lo diría a esa buena mujer que tan rica comida hacía? ¿Al chiquillo molesto y revoltoso? ¿Al viejo chiflado? ¿Cómo miraría a los ojos a la anciana Kaede? E incluso al pulgoso… Había _jurado_ protegerla, no dejar que le pasara nada jamás… ¿qué le diría a ese estúpido lobo?

Pero sobre todo… ¿qué sería de él si Kagome desaparecía de su vida?

¿Cuál sería el motivo de su mísera existencia, sino era estar con ella?

—Será mejor que volvamos— comentó el monje a la mujer— Hemos dejado a Shippo y Kirara solos.

—Sí— aceptó ella. Desvió su mirada hacia el medio demonio, el cual lucía el rostro terriblemente pálido y sus mirada lo hacía ver con la mente a miles de kilómetros lejos de allí— InuYasha, seguiremos pensando. Todavía tenemos hasta que amanezca— le dijo en voz baja y dándole un apretón el brazo en señal de apoyo, ambos de marcharon del pasillo.

El pasillo se quedó solitario y silencioso.

InuYasha no supo realmente cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí, parado en la puerta, mirando fijamente la pared de enfrente, con su cabeza dando vueltas una y otra vez. Pero, de pronto, fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Notó como los latidos de Kagome habían empezado a aumentar de velocidad, oía el sonido errático de su respiración…

Se había despertado.

Echando de una patada los pensamientos de su mente, rápidamente se giró y se internó en la habitación. La inquiera figura de la chica captó su completa atención.

Su frente.

Su frente estaba brillando de nuevo.

InuYasha sintió como su corazón dejaba de funcionar en el mismo momento que oía a la muchacha quejarse y removerse en la cama. Con premura, se acercó a ella, ignorando la tenebrosa voz de su interior que le recordaba lo familiar que era eso. ¿Sufriría otro ataque? Su cuerpo se paralizó.

—¡Kagome! — la llamó. Ella parecía como si no la escuchara. Su boca se abrió pero esta vez, en vez de emitir un chillido, boqueó, como el oxígeno hubiera sido retirado de su alrededor. El resplandor de su frente aumentó— ¡Maldición, Kagome!

Quiso tocarla, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la tersa y pálida piel de ella fue como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Chispas saltaron e InuYasha siseó mientras que inconscientemente se echaba hacia atrás.

¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Ahora no podía tocarla?!

El cuerpo de Kagome se arqueó, todavía buscando el ansiado oxígeno, y sus ojos se abrieron. Blancos. De nuevo, habían desaparecido sus pupilas.

InuYasha tuvo que ahogar un grito de rabia y dolor que quería salir de su pecho al verla en esa situación. ¿Cuándo acabaría? ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? ¿Por qué debía sufrir?

—Pron…

Se calló abruptamente. El medio demonio miró alucinado a la chica. Kagome había movido la boca, sus labios habían pronunciados esas palabras. Pero aquella voz ronca y tenebrosa, no era la suya.

Desesperado se aferró a ella y sus manos picaron (le dolieron) por la enorme descarga de energía que se traspasó a su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que creyó sentir el sabor metalizado en un su boca. No era una energía cualquiera la que estaba pasando a su cuerpo, era la energía de Kagome. Era _su_ aura, lo sabía, lo sentía.

¿Por qué estaba escapándose de su cuerpo?

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Realmente sentía como toda la situación lo estaba sobrepasando.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, vuelve a mi!

Se fijó en su frente, en como la estrella volvía a ser de color púrpura, y eso lo aterró aún más.

Estaba sufriendo, su energía espiritual se le escapaba y lo más escalofriante… _alguien_ había hablado por ella.

La pegó a su cuerpo, tanto como era físicamente posible, y hizo lo primero que su asustada mente pudo pensar. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se colocaron sobre el oído de ella y empezó a mecerla y susurrarle tal y como le había hecho la otra vez.

— Por favor, Kagome, no te vayas. Por favor, vuelve a mí. Estoy aquí. Te prometí que no me iría y no lo estoy haciendo, pero tienes que volver a mi lado. Te estoy esperando. No me dejes. Estamos juntos. Por favor, Kagome, no me dejes…

Y paulatinamente, tortuosamente, los segundos fueron deslizándose mientras que poco a poco la chica fue tranquilizándose. Parecía que verdaderamente podía llegar a escuchar (o sentir) a InuYasha. Poco a poco la intensidad de las descargas fue disminuyendo e InuYasha creyó morir cuando percibió como la luz desparecía y las manos de la muchacha se cerraban sobre su ropa.

—Ya está, ya está…— susurró con voz quebrada— Todo ha pasado. Estoy junto a ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ella así?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardará él en romperse en mil pedazos?

—InuYasha…— murmuró, ya sí, la suave y dulce voz de ella— Tengo… miedo…

¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar una persona en rendirse a la locura?

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos un capítulo sorpresa que ni yo estaba segura de que iba a publicar hasta minutos antes. Pero bueno, cuando viene la inspiración, ya sabéis, hay que dejarla libre.**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Creéis que Kagome mejorará? ¿Como podrán salvarla?**

 **Vamos, decidme vuestras teorías.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD: ¿Merece algún reviews?**

 **PD2: Si vais a mi perfil podréis ver que he subido un one-shot de esta pareja por San Valentin. ¿Por qué no os animáis y os pasáis a verla? Prometo que esta vez me he portado bien con ellos. Bueno, creo.**


	5. V: Amanece

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenece (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una clase de excursión al campo.**

* * *

Kagome se removió y lentamente sus párpados lucharon por abrirse. Costó lo suyo, pues la cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente y su cuerpo parecía hecho de tela, sin embargo, lo consiguió y entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo de madera de la habitación.

Hacía frío y el ambiente estaba húmedo. Apenas había luz, pero por la poca claridad que entraba, juraría que no quedaba mucho para que amaneciera.

—¿Estás despierta?

El sonido de la voz consiguió que el corazón de la chica saltara en su pecho. Parpadeó y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha.

Ahí estaba mirándolo InuYasha.

Quiso sonreír, e incluso hizo el intento de ello, pero más que algo que aliviara, lo que salió fue una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué… hora… es?

Creyó distinguir las orejas del medio demonio moverse inquieta y aún postrada en la cama sin apenas fuerza para moverse, deseó poder tocarlas. Era algo que siempre le había gustado de él, a pesar de que el medio demonio despotricara sobre ellas, al hacerlo ver diferente a los humanos.

—Pronto amanecerá— respondió el medio demonio con voz queda.

 _Pronto deberemos irnos… pero… ¿a dónde?,_ pensó él en su interior. Él no tenía una casa, un hogar donde llevarla para cuidar de ella…

—InuYasha…— susurró ella cortando el silencio de la sala. Él la miró y sintió como su corazón saltaba del pecho cuando descubrió sus ojos achocolatados. Era _su_ mirada.

—¿Qué? — respondió él, notando un estúpido calor en sus mejillas.

Kagome hizo el intento de poder incorporarse, pero no resultó. Todo su cuerpo ardió y jadeando, cerró los ojos. De pronto se encontró a InuYasha a su lado viéndola alarmado. Le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre los ojos.

—E-estoy bien…— dijo ella entrecortadamente. InuYasha todavía no había apartado la mano de su piel y Kagome deseó que nunca lo hiciera. Inspiró profundamente, y clavando su mirada en la de él, probó de nuevo a sonreír— Gracias, InuYasha.

La sacerdotisa tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche. No eran muchos, pero en cada uno de ellos, la firme presencia de InuYasha, su calor, su aroma, su voz… había estado presente. Y le estaba eternamente agradecida por ello.

—¡Keh! — farfulló él, con el calor acumulándose rápidamente en sus mejillas— No digas estupideces, no tienes que agradecer nada.

Kagome quiso reír. Como siempre, InuYasha lucía esa apariencia de indiferencia y pasotismo, haciendo ver como si lo que había hecho no fuera _nada_.

Por cosas como esas se había enamorado de ese medio demonio gruñón.

—¿Cómo estás? — sus ojos dorados la miraron fijamente. Aún seguía tocándola, se dio cuenta, y parecía como no tuviera el más mínimo interés en dejar de hacerlo. Sus dedos, cuidadosos con sus garras, pasaban de forma lenta y pausada a lo largo de los mechones de su pelo que tenía sueltos.

Se sentía tan bien allí…

—Mejor— respondió en un murmullo. Y era cierto. Poco a poco parecía que el dolor de su cabeza y su cuerpo estaba menguando. ¿Significaba eso que estaba curándose de lo que fuera que tuviera?

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—No, por ahora estoy bien.

InuYasha luchó por refrenar la enorme sensación de esperanza y alivio que inundó su pecho. Parecía estar mejor, pero eso no significaba que estuviera curada. A los demonios les gustaba actuar de noche y podrían debilitarse durante el día. El medio demonio ahogó el gruñido de desesperación que quería salir de su interior.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. Un silencio tranquilo, apacible, cómodo… Extraño después de todo que había acontecido últimamente.

Sin embargo, el momento tuvo que acabar. Cuando el trinar de los pájaros empezó a escucharse en el exterior, InuYasha sintió una presencia acercándose a la habitación. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mano se detuvo momentáneamente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, curiosos, y se encontró con el rostro serio del chico observando la puerta.

Supo que pasaba algo.

—InuYasha, soy yo, Miroku— se oyó la voz grave del hombre a través de la puerta.

El cuerpo de la chica se tranquilizó, pero el medio demonio no mostró ninguna alteración en su cara.

Si Miroku estaba ahí significaba que…

—InuYasha, debemos irnos ya si no queremos que vengan a buscarnos.

—Id yendo ustedes— dijo InuYasha en tono monocorde— Nos reuniremos con vosotros en breve.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está la señorita?

—No te preocupes, Miroku, saldremos pronto.

Como se respuesta se obtuvo un simple "bien" seguido de un suspiro y los pasos del monje alejándose.

—¿Dónde vamos, InuYasha? — inquirió confundida la sacerdotisa mirando al chico.

Primeramente, ¿dónde estaban? Lo último que recordaba era que había perdido la inconsciencia mientras que viaja en su espalda y tras eso tan solo tenía algunos pequeño recuerdos. Como el dolor, la ausencia de InuYasha, pero también su calidez, sus palabras, su presencia…

¿Qué había pasado con ella?

—Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí— fue la contestación del medio demonio inclinándose sobre ella. Kagome soltó una exclamación cuando sintió las manos de él rodeándola listo para cogerla.

—I-InuYasha— dijo mientras pasaba los brazos por su cuello. Notaba como él la sostenía con muchísimo cuidado y delicadeza. Sintió la sangre viajar a sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien? — le volvió a preguntar preocupado.

Cuando vio sacudir la cabeza, inconscientemente su cuerpo se relajó. Pero no podía estar tranquilo, ¿aguantaría Kagome el viaje? ¿A dónde irían ahora? Tenía que alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible pero… ¿a dónde? ¿A la aldea de Kaede?

Lo hablaría con Miroku y Sango.

—Vamos— habló para él momentos antes de la habitación.

Kagome, por su parte, no tuvo más remedio que relajarse, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del medio demonio. Confiaba en él y sabía que no haría nada malo. Si decían que debían irse, era por algo. Ya le preguntaría después.

El pasillo se encontraba vacío e InuYasha no detectaba ninguna presencia cercana, todos los monjes se encontraban metidos en sus habitaciones todavía. Inspiró profundamente y a sus fosas nasales les llegó el aroma de sus amigos, los cuales ya los estaba esperando a las afueras del templo. Bien, debían irse ya.

Siguiendo su olfato y su intuición recorrió los pasillos hasta poder salir del edificio y aparecer en el patio interior del templo. Si giraban a la izquierda, poco quedaría para la puerta principal, y eso con un salto sería fácilmente pasada.

Sintió como la sacerdotisa se estremecía en sus brazos cuando el aire frío del exterior les llegó. Irremediablemente a su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, cuando la tenía temblando en sus brazos, sufriendo, sin saber que le pasaba… Rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos. No volvería a ocurrir.

La buena suerte debía estar de su parte cuando no se cruzaron con nadie y rápidamente pudieron salir de aquel lugar.

Cuando InuYasha aterrizó en el otro lado de la muralla, apenas tuvo tiempo a ubicarse.

—¡Kagome!

La sacerdotisa parpadeó y de pronto tuvo a alguien lagrimeando en sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella también sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y soltándose de InuYasha, abrazó con fuerza al pequeño.

—Shippo.

—¿Estás bien? Kagome, dime que estás bien. He tenido mucho miedo Kagome. Ya no te pasa nada, ¿verdad? — le murmuraba el pequeño entre hipidos.

Kagome inconscientemente llevó sus ojos en el medio demonio y cuando este los vio acuoso, sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el corazón.

—No te preocupes, Shippo. Estoy bien— terminó por responderle en un dulce arrullo, pasando una mano por su rizada cabellera pelirroja con el fin de que se tranquilizara.

—¡Kagome!

Esa era Sango, la cual se estaba acercando a ella rápidamente. Cuando llego a su altura se aferró a una de las manos de la joven. En su mirada había un profundo alivio.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor— obligó a sus labios a curvarse, aunque una parte era sincera. Estaba conmovida por la preocupación de sus amigos— Ya no me duele nada.

—Me alegra oír esos de sus labios, señorita— se unió Miroku a ellos.

—¿Dónde iremos ahora? — preguntó la exterminadora todavía sin apartar su mano— ¿Qué debemos hacer?

La mujer expresó en voz alta lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Kagome observó como el rostro del medio demonio se ensombrecía y sus manos se tensaban a su alrededor.

—Podríamos volver a la aldea de Kaede— meditó Miroku llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Para eso hay casi dos días de camino— respondió Sango.

—Pararíamos. Hay varias aldeas una vez que paseamos este primer tramo.

—Pero lo que nos estuvo contando ese monje…

—Nos la aviaremos. Si vamos rápido podremos llegar a algún poblado antes del anochecer.

—Entonces deberíamos ponernos en marchas ya— asintió Sango. Dándole un suave y cariñoso apretón a la mano de la joven, los miró— ¿Estáis de acuerdo? Ahora mismo lo único que necesitamos es salir de aquí.

InuYasha cabeceó, sin mostrar nada de lo que pensaba.

—Bien, vayámonos entonces— se inclinó sobre Kagome y le dio un beso sobre su pelo. Al separarse se le sonrió— Todo se solucionará, ya verás. No dejaremos que te pase nada.

La sacerdotisa se emocionó por esas palabras y le correspondió la sonrisa. Desde que se habían conocido, esa chica había llegado a convertirse en una hermana para ella, aunque no fueran de sangre.

—¡Kirara!

La demonio se transformó y en un momento el grupo se encontró en movimiento. Sango y Miroku sobre el lomo de Kirara mientras que InuYasha corrían a gran velocidad con Kagome entre sus brazos y Shippo todavía aferrado a ella.

—¿De verdad que estás bien?

—No te preocupes, Shippo— lo tranquilizó apartándole un mechón rebelde de su frente.

—No quiero volver a separme de ti, Kagome, tuve mucho miedo de que te pasara algo— sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de tristeza.

Emocionada, Kagome atrajo al demonio en un abrazo y le dio un dulce beso en el tope de su cabeza. Cuanto quería a ese pequeño. Desde el primer momento se había encariñado con él, de su ternura, su dulzura y su inocencia, y ahora lo quería como si fuera un hijo propio. No sabía que le pasara si no volviera a verlo. Ni a él, ni a Sango, ni a Miroku…

Ni a InuYasha.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se alzaron y se clavaron en el sombrío rostro del mencionado, el cual saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles con agilidad. Sus orbes doradas estaban fijas en el camino y su mentón rígido, señal de que algo en su cabeza no lo dejaba.

Deseó saber lo que estaba pensando.

Deseó saber lo que ocurría.

Deseó dejar de ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

Sí, ella lo veía. Él pensaba que lo podía tener a raya, que podía esconder sus sentimientos, pero a Kagome no podía engañarla. Lo conocía muy bien y bajo la aparente tranquilidad que quería mostrarle, sus ojos gritaban otra cosa.

Y todo por ella.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

Sango y Miroku también eran humanos como ella, ellos deberían tener las mismas condiciones… Entonces… ¿por qué era siempre ella el estorbo en el grupo? ¿Por qué era el último eslabón en la cadena? ¿Por qué todos tenían que estar pendiente de ella… _como si fuera una niña chica?_

—¡Cuidado!

El grito proveniente de Sango llegó justo a tiempo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, InuYasha tuvo los buenos reflejos de saltas de una rama con premura antes de que esta se rompiera. Se detuvo en otra rama cercana y mientras Kirara se paraba junto a él, sobre volando, el grupo observó el ejercito que, de pronto, había aparecido en su camino.

Todos eran monjes.

—¡Apuntad todos otra vez! — gritó una voz.

Segundos después, InuYasha oyó el susurro del viento y llegó a vislumbrar decenas de amuletos dirigirse hacia ellos.

—¡Hiraikotsu!

El arma de la exterminadora se interpuso en su camino segundos antes de que llegaran de su objetivo e InuYasha pudo saltar de nuevo a otra rama. Apretó el cuerpo de Kagome contra él sintiendo su sangre hervir.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! — exclamó Shippo nerviosamente.

—¡De nuevo! ¡No dejéis que se escapen!

—InuYasha, ¿qué hacemos?

En ese momento, InuYasha captó el sonido de pasos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban rodeados. Maldijo para sí. De nuevo, el rostro de ese monjensucho se le había aparecido. Sus palabras, su mirada en Kagome, su comportamiendo…

¿Qué mierda estaba tramando?

—Tendremos que pelear— afirmó Miroku mirando a sus oponentes. Era un grupo muy numeroso.

—¡Ja! Serán papilla— sonrió burlón el medio demonio aunque en su interior se encontraba intranquilo.

Ahora mismo lo que menos necesitaban era perder tiempo con Kagome así.

—InuYasha…— murmuró ella.

La mirada del medio demonio se apartó de su alrededor para clavar sus ojos dorados en ella. En ese momento la encontró tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan frágil en sus brazos que sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad.

Realmente estaría perdido si ella desaparecía de su vida.

No sería nada.

Kagome, por otro lado, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Por mucho que dijera, ella notaba como no tenía fuerzas. Si había una pelea, ella apenas podría ayudar o hacer algo, y lo único que serviría sería para desconcentrar a InuYasha.

 _"_ _¿Por qué tengo que ser una débil humana?"_ pensó entristecida.

—Estaremos bien, Kagome— le respondió él. Sus labios se curvaron en una dulce y hermosa sonrisa que consiguió que el estómago de la muchacha se llenara de mariposas— Nadie te tocará.

Y sorprendiéndola finalmente, el rostro de InuYasha se inclinó segundos de que sus labios tocaran la suave piel de la sacerdotisa.

* * *

 **Estamos llegando ya a la cuenta atrás.**

 **¿Cómo creéis que acabará todo?**


	6. VI: Ella

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en mi excursión al campo.**

·

—Ya queda poco.

La figura que en esos momentos se encontraba recortada sobre la fría y áspera pared, sonrió tenuemente. Los chillidos que cortaban el silencio del lugar podría decirse que lo emocionaban y apenas podía hacer que su cuerpo permaneciera tranquilo y que su rostro no mostrara lo que sentía.

Estaba llegando el momento. Por fin, todo acabaría.

Ese sería el final de aquello a lo que había dedicado más de la mitad de su vida.

Lentamente el desconocido se separó de la pared para a pasos comedidos acercarse hacia la persona que lo acompañaba. Aunque esta no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

El ruidos se unas cadenas chirriando consiguieron que sus vellos se pusieran de puntas. Chirridos, chillidos, dolor.

Nadie los podía escuchar. Nadie sabía que estaban ahí.

Se encontraban en una cárcel, en uno de los grandes pasadizos de ese templo, en donde anteriormente se había alzado un castillo donde habitaban los demonios. Sin embargo, con la conquista del lugar, el edificio había sido derruido y sobre él se alzaba un majestuoso templo. Pocos de los que estaban ahí conocían la existencia del inmenso laberinto que había bajo tierra.

En ese lugar tan solo se encontraban ellos dos. Bueno, él era el único consciente.

Sobre una mesa de madera… maniatada con cadenas por las manos y lo pies… se encontraba _la sacerdotisa_. La joven no dejaba de retorcerse y convulsionarse mientras de su garganta salía chillidos de puro dolor. En sus ojos habían desaparecido las pupilas, para mostrar solo el más tétrico blanco. Y en su frente relucía la estrella.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?, pensó fugazmente mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la muchacha. Para ser honesto sentía un poco de lástima por la chiquilla. Ella no merecía lo que estaba sintiendo, tan solo había estado en un mal sitio, en el peor momento, pero su otra parte, la mayor, agradecía el trabajo y los años que le había adelantado.

 _Pronto acabaría._

En su mente apareció la imagen de esos amiguitos suyos e inconscientemente sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca. ¿Cómo podían estar esos humanos conviviendo con demonios? ¡Estaban locos! ¡Morirían tarde o temprano! Pero bueno, ese no era su problema, y ese medio demonio mucho menos.

Cuando toco acabara, y que no sería dentro de mucho tiempo, terminaría por darle el golpe definitivo. Debieron ser muy estúpidos si de verdad creían que los dejaría marchar así como así. Y mucho más con la sacerdotisa.

Pudieron asaltarlos a medio camino y después de mucho esfuerzo y perseverancia y algún que otro de sus hombres, consiguieron que la impenetrable defensa de ese grupito se resquebrajara. Tan solo un segundo de confusión bastó para poder llevarse a la muchacha y escapar de ellos.

Ahora tan solo, después de tantos años buscando el momento, debía esperar y cuando la conversión finalizara, cortar el problema de raíz. O de cabeza.

Literalmente.

—Inu… InuYasha…

La mirada de él la observó curioso. Debía de tener muchísima fuerza para poder haber dicho su nombre. Para haberlo llamado.

Se estaba resistiendo, y eso no podía permitirlo.

—No lo llames— susurró inclinándose sobre ella, pero a una distancia prudencial para que algún espasmo suyo no lo tocara— No vendrá. Él no vendrá.

—No…— sollozó. Su espalda se arqueó con un gemido y una lágrima de sangre volvió a descender por su mejilla— No… Inu…

—Estás sola. No te resistas, sacerdotisa. Déjate llevar. Dale la posesión de tu cuerpo.

Como si hubieran sido un interruptor sus palabras, la figura de su frente brilló con mayor intensidad y con ello los gritos femeninos aumentaron.

—No…

—Sácalo.

—No…

—Eres débil. Él puede contigo.

—InuYasha…

—No vendrá. Ese sucio demonio te dejó para salir huyendo.

—No…

—Estás sola.

Y de pronto, el brillo de la frente fue tan grande que tuvo que separarse y apartar la mirada, pues sino sentía como se quedaría ciego. Ella chilló, rompiéndose las cuerdas vocales, la garganta, los pulmones. Chilló como si su mismísimo corazón hubiera sigo agujereado cientos de veces.

Y entonces, vino el silencio.

·

—¡InuYasha!

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la su rostro y sus párpados se abrieron de sopetón.

Frente a él se encontró con la húmeda cara de Shippo, el cual se tiró a su cuello cuando vio los ojos ambarinos del medio demonio.

—¡InuYasha, por fin despiertas!

Tuvieron que pasar unos escasos segundos antes de que el mencionara pudiera ubicarse, recordar todo cuanto había pasado. Y al hacerlo sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.

Kagome, su Kagome, ¿dónde estaba?

Rápidamente se levantó de donde quiera que estuviera tumbado y sus ojos escrutaron su alrededor.

Parecía que no había suficiente aire en la atmósfera, no podía respirar.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA KAGOME?!

Su perdida mente viajó al pasado y recordó el momento en el que esos monjes los habían rodeado. Como se habían defendido de sus ataques… Como tuvo que dejar a Kagome en el suelo junto a Shippo, siempre tras su espalda, por temor de que el ajetreo de la pelea pudiera ocasionarle un mal… Y también rememoró como casi habían ganado cuando sintió algo clavarse en su cuello. Escuchó el chillido de Kagome antes de que el mundo de su alrededor de difuminara y de pronto… oscuridad.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! — gruñó hacia Shippo colérico.

Esos monjes se habían pasado. Nadie tocaba a Kagome. NADIE la secuestraba.

POR ENCIMA DE SU CADÁVER.

—S-se la han llevado…

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde se la han llevado?!

—No lo sé. Miroku y Sango fueron en su busca pero…

InuYasha gruñó, sintiendo la sangre calentarse en sus venas. Sentía la palpitación de su corazón en el oído y como sus manos temblaban por destrozar algo, en especial todos y cada uno de los cuerpos que habían osado de apartar a Kagome de su lado.

Los mataría.

Oh, sí, claro que lo haría. Y con mucho gusto.

Echó a correr, con el pequeño demonio aferrado a su cuello, con una firme dirección. Ir al templo y destruirlo si eran necesario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? — inquirió en un tono bajo, grave.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse vencer así de fácil? La había fallado. Había dicho que la cuidaría, que siempre estaría con ella y cuando más lo necesitaba, había dejado que se la arrebataran de sus manos. Pero eso ya no volvería pasar. Como si tenía que atársela con una cadena de hierro para que no volvieran a separarse.

—No estoy seguro— murmuró Shippo sobre su hombro— Creo que unas dos horas…

 _Dos horas_. Dos horas con Kagome a merced de esos humanos, a saber que le habían hecho. _Dos horas._

—Intenté despertarte, pero no sabía cómo. Por más que te llamaba tú no despertabas…

InuYasha no respondió, inmenso como estaba en su nube, pero Shippo supo que lo había escuchado por el movimiento de sus orejas y la tensión de su mandíbula.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar al tiempo y su olfato desarrollado podía llegar a captar el aroma de Sango y Miroku muy cerca, señal de que no estaba muy desencaminado. Esquivó un árbol de su camino a toda velocidad, pero cuando iba a apretar el paso, de pronto, sus piernas se detuvieron, incrédulas y consternadas.

 _No podía ser._

InuYasha detuvo su carrera y de la impresión, el cuerpo del demonio no tuvo tiempo a agarrarse y cayó al suelo. Iba a gritar y reprocharle su descuido y poca delicadeza, sin embardo, al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo lo encontró pálido y conmocionado mirando un punto.

Shippo lo imitó y tuvo que ahogar un sollozo que quiso salir de su pecho cuando lo vio.

Era…

—¡KAGOME!

La mencionada sonrió tranquilamente y los saludó con un movimiento de mano. Se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas más alta de un árbol cercano y sus piernas estaban cruzadas.

Parecía tan tranquila, tan segura… tan feliz.

El corazón del medio demonio paró de latir mientras sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban por el puro alivio que le estaba inundando. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo se había salvado? ¿Y qué hacía ella ahí arriba? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

—¿Kagome…?— inquirió inseguro. Aunque sus brazos lucharan por ignorar todo y rodearlas con sus brazos, sentirla de nuevo a su lado, su cabeza le imponía la idea de que tuviera cuidado. Podía ser una trampa.

Sin embargo, era ella. Ese dulce y embriagador aroma tan solo podía ser de ella.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Hola, InuYasha.

Su voz, sí. Era su voz.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando? No, no podía ser. Oía la frágil voz de Shippo, llamándola. Él _también_ la estaba viendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — rio ella.

Entonces, de pronto, hizo algo que lo dejó completamente descolocado. Cuando la sacerdotisa se levantó en la rama, la inconsciencia del medio demonio hizo que se moviera alerta de que le pudiera pasar algo, pero no fue así. Kagome le sonrió y después saltó.

El grito que pugnó por salir de sus labios murió cuando observó conmocionado como a la mujer aterrizaba en el suelo con gracia y agilidad, sin tener ningún daño. Como si no hubiera estado a punto de caer a gran altura. Ella. Una humana.

¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con su Kagome?

Daba igual que tuviera el mismo aroma y luciera igual que ella, el medio demonio lo sentía. _Esa no era ella._

Sintió a su sangre enfriarse en sus venas.

—¿Qué? — inclinó el rostro inocentemente— ¿No te alegras de verme?

—¡Kagome!

InuYasha tuvo que ser rápido y pudo atrapar a Shippo que había ido directo hacia ella para abrazarla. Percibió como el pequeño demonio se retorcía entre sus garras para que lo soltara, pero no le hecho cuenta. No podía. Sus ojos no podían alejarse de ella. De su cara, de sus labios, de sus ojos, de su cuerpo…

—¿Quién eres?

—Oh— su rostro decayó y la mueca que surgió en sus labios no hizo otra cosa que apuñar al corazón del medio demonio— Parece que no, que no te alegras de verme. Creí que estarías preocupado por mi, InuYasha.

—Tú no eres Kagome— gruñó, tenso.

La supuesta Kagome alzó una ceja, su sonrisa transformándose en una mueca burlona. InuYasha odió esa expresión. Jamás habría pensado verla en su rostro y no le gustó nada.

—Bueno, medio demonio, en eso tengo que darte la razón— cabeceó.

InuYasha sintió como se le ponían los vellos de puntas. Su voz había cambiado. Esa no era su voz. Ahora sonaba más grave… más… peligrosa. Sonó casi igual a cuando tuvo el segundo ataque de la noche y su voz cambió de repente.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Kagome? ¿Dónde está? — espetó furioso.

Mataría a quien le hubiera hecho daño.

—Ella está aquí medio demonio. Está mucho más cerca de lo que crees.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

Soltó a Shippo de malas maneras y este se escondió tras él. Entonces sacó su espada y la sostuvo con firmeza frente a la copia de su Kagome. Advirtió un extraño brillo en la mirada de su contrincante.

En ese momento, un rayo impactó en el lugar donde estaba la doble Kagome y si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos le hubiera dado. Saltó hacia atrás y cuando miró hacia el causante del ataque, InuYasha vio como sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo, en una mueca de asco. Como decía, todo era demasiado tétrico, ver esas expresiones en el dulce y amable rostro de su Kagome.

Debía encontrarla pronto.

—¡No te escaparás, estúpido demonio!

Esa voz le sonaba demasiado familiar. Sin apartar la mirada de la otra Kagome, por el rabillo del ojo vio aparecer la figura de Hitoshi de entre los árboles. Deseó destrozarlo con un movimiento de espada. Como bien sabía, todo era por culpa de él.

—Lástima que ya lo hice antes, ¿no?

—¡No volverá a ocurrir! — se paró a unos pasos con un brazo extendido un amuleto entre sus dedos— ¡Te destruiré y todo habrá acabado!

—Tan solo eres un estúpido humano— se burló— No podrás conmigo jamás.

—¡Mírame!

Y otro rayo salió de entre sus dedos con la trayectoria puesta en el demonio. InuYasha quiso saltar, pues su instinto le obligaba proteger a la sacerdotisa, sin embargo tuvo que obligarse recordar que _ella_ no era Kagome. A pesar de todo, su doble dio un nuevo salto y pudo escapar con relativa facilidad.

Vale, ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

—¡Dime ahora mismo dónde se encuentra Kagome!

Creyó notar como Hitoshi lo miraba fijamente, pero no lo imitó. Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en el demonio mientras sentía el energía demoníaca arremolinarse a su alrededor, preparado para algún posible ataque. Si se enteraba que le había causado algún daño, le destrozaría.

—Ya te lo dije— parpadeó, intentando sonar inocente— Está cerca, muy cerca, medio demonio.

No. No podía ser. Él no podía olerla. No la sentía. Tan solo podía percibir el aroma de esa impostora. Allí no había nadie más.

 _Kagome_ sonrió y entonces su frente brilló, apareciendo así, la marca de la estrella sobre ella.

InuYasha sintió la estabilidad de su mundo desaparecía.

— _Yo_ soy tu Kagome. Y, ¿sabes? Están intentando matarme.

·

 **¡Lo siento! Primero de todo me gustaría pedir disculpa por esta ausencia mía. He intentado por todos los medio haberlo hecho antes pero se me habían juntado varias cosas que me habían imposibilitado hacerlo. De pronto, todos los ordenadores de mi casa han decidido hacer huelga y no funcionan, así que de un tiempo para acá estoy usando uno viejo mio al que el internet le va como le da la gana. He estado muy liada con los estudios pues como algunos sabréis, segundo de bachillerato es un estrés constante. Y finalmente porque la inspiración se había esfumado. Muchas veces decidí continuarla y en esos momentos se quedaba muy mente en blanco. Era realmente frustrante eso.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí he vuelto y os traigo la continuación.**

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿Cómo saldrá InuYasha de esta? ¿Y con Kagome? ¿Cómo acabará todo?**

 **Contadme que pensáis.**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


	7. VII: Salvándola

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de inuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, sí es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una mi excursión al campo.  
**

·

InuYasha la miró. Realmente la miró.

Ella era su Kagome. Mismo cabello, mismos hermosos ojos, mismo escultural cuerpo, mismo dulce hoyuelo derecho... Sí, era ella.

Y un demonio la estaba controlando.

Durante un momento fue como si el mundo se hubiera desestabilizado a sus pies. Creyó perder el equilibrio y si no fuera porque su cuerpo se había paralizado completamente habría caído al suelo.

Y entonces, la pequeña parte racional que todavía permanecía activa en el cuerpo del medio demonio, se dio cuenta de que ahora todo tenía sentido.

Su extraña enfermedad, su comportamiento, la reacción de esos monjes, su secuestro...

Sintió la sangre que recorrían sus venas hervir a gran temperatura y si no fuera por su espada la cual mantenía fuertemente aferrada en sus manos estuvo seguro de que se habría trasformado en un demonio completo.

Kagome... Su Kagome... Debía salvarla...

¿Pero como expulsar a un demonio de su cuerpo sin dañarla?

Tenía que ser muy cuidado con ello. Su cuerpo no debía sufrir ningún percance, él se encargaría de ello.

—Llevo mucho tiempo deseando conseguir un cuerpo en el que poder estar— dijo _Kagome_ — Y por fin ha llegado mi momento. Además, me gusta este cuerpo— sonrió y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca burlona— Ligero, flexible... y poderoso, al parecer.

—Acabaré contigo mucho antes, estúpido demonio— espetó el monje.

—¿Ves?— miró a InuYasha y si no fuera porque sería imposible, este creyó percibir la verdadera mirada de Kagome en él— Quieren matarme.

InuYasha maldijo entre dientes, furioso con el destino, con los demonios, con el mundo y con todo lo que se le pasara por delante. Él lo único que quería era poder cuidar a su Kagome, y ahora tenía que defender a un demonio (encerrado en el cuerpo de la muchacha) de un monje al cual, dicho sea de paso, le tenía ganas desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Paso por paso. Primero debía encargarse de uno y después ya hallaría la solución del otro.

De esa noche no pasaría que no tuviera a la sacerdotisa sana y salva entre sus brazos. Lo juraba por su condición de medio demonio.

—¡Tú!— gruñó apuntando con la punta de su espada hacia el monje— Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo o te terminaré matando yo a ti.

—¡Debemos destruirlo! ¡Tan solo así la tierra quedará libre!

A él le importaba una soberana mierda en esos momentos el lugar y sus habitantes, el aura demoníaca y sus maldiciones... ¡Maldita sea, él lo único que quería era a Kagome!

—Si sigues así, llegarás a ser un digno súbdito, medio demonio— le dijo el impostor a sus espaldas y aunque no lo veía, le imaginaba una enorme sonrisa pegada en los dulces y delicados labios de la chica— Ayúdame, y juntos conquistaremos el mundo.

 _Y ahora el otro... ¡¿Es que nadie me entendía?!_ , replicó en su interior furioso, _¡KA GO ME! ¡Tan solo quería a KAGOME!_

—Si te preocupa el cuerpo de la chica— le tocó el turno ahora al monje decirle y, la verdad, esto le llamó infinitamente más la atención— Podremos hacerlo. Cuando digo de destruirla, tan solo lo digo en un plano espiritual. Ella no sufriría nada.

 _Ella no sufriría_... A la mente del medio demonio llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, como ella se retorcía por ese mismo dolor en su regazo, llorando, chillando... Apretó los dientes y sintió el ya familiar escozor en su pecho.

—¿Cómo?— espetó bruscamente.

—¡Ay, estúpido, es mentira!— exclamó _el demonio_ riéndose sarcásticamente— No caigas en su trama. Tan solo quiere aniquilarme y con ello la única manera de hacerlo es acabando con mi cuerpo.

—Cállate, demonio— espetó Hitoshi y alzó uno de sus pergaminos.

—¿Este fue tu plan desde el principio?

La mirada del monje viajó momentáneamente hacia el medio demonio. Su rostro se endureció y sin saber realmente el motivo de ello, asintió, confirmándolo. InuYasha tuvo que inspirar fuertemente para evitar que su mano se moviera y así lanzar un _viento cortante_ contra el humano. Todo era su culpa. Maldita sea, Kagome estaba sufriendo por su absurdo plan.

—Cuando vinisteis a mi templo en busca de un refugio para la noche y la vi, supe que había llegado el momento de que todo terminara— le explicó con voz seria y su mirada, por primera vez desde lo vio, limpia y honesta— Tan solo hubiera necesitado a una sacerdotisa cualquiera, pero cuando noté todo el poder que desprendía esa muchacha, descubrí que no podía esperar más.

—Me _abuuuurro_ — canturreó la voz de ella— Venga, medio demonio, ¡mátalo ya!

El rostro del mencionado se crispó de la rabia y la impotencia que ese momento sentía. Girándose rápidamente y realmente sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, estiró su brazos y la punta de la espada rozó el blanquecino cuello de la muchacha, aunque sin hacerle el menor daño.

—No abras tu estúpida boca de nuevo o no respondo— gruñó.

Sentía como la situación lo estuviera superando y si no fuera porque estaba en juego la vida de Kagome ahora mismo hubiera sufrido un ataque de ansiedad.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que no moverás esa espada— sonrió con prepotencia. Y, maldita sea, tenía razón. Jamás le tocaría a su Kagome un solo pelo.

—Cuando salgas de ese cuerpo, te aniquilaré.

—¿Podrás?— parpadeó sonando inocente.

En ese momento, la acción ocurrió demasiado rápido incluso para el medio demonio. Al haberle dado la espalda al monje, no pudo ver lo que tramaba (un gran error de su parte) y con sus sentidos completamente centrados en la muchacha tampoco sintió lo que ocurría. Así que cuando divisó el proyectil zumbando a su lado, apuntando diestramente al pecho de ella, tan solo pudo mirarlo sorprendido.

El amuleto se pegó en el pecho de ella y de pronto, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras que un extraño y espeluznante humo salía del lugar de unión, como si se estuviera quemando algo.

El rostro de _Kagome_ se desencajó de dolor y agonía mientras un chillido salía de sus labios.

InuYasha vio rojo a su alrededor y lo próximo que supo era que de un zarpazo había intentando romper aquel estúpido papel, sin embargo, no pudo llegar a tocar. En ese momento, sus uñas colisionaron con una especie de cúpula transparente que la rodeaba, impidiéndole así tocarla. Sus chillidos se le clavaron en el alma y en su interior, su corazón no sangró de puro milagro.

—¡Kagome!— gritó colérico, intentando romper por todos los medios la barrera tanto con sus garras como con su espada, aunque sin usar ninguna técnica. ¿Qué pasaba si el escudo se rompía con ellas y Kagome resultaba herida?

La figura de Kagome se llevó las manos a la cabeza, retorciéndose.

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, escúchame! ¡Pequeña, soy yo! ¡Kagome!

—Tú tan solo observa...— creyó oír la voz del monje tras él, firme y tranquila.

InuYasha rugió, un sonido que salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho, mientras sentía su sangre correr a una velocidad vertiginosa en sus venas. Sus oídos pitaban, sus manos picaban. ¿Se estaba transformaba? ¿Era tal su impotencia y rabia por su Kagome que su espada no hacía efecto?

Realmente no importaba. Él solamente quería salvarla.

Y si con ello tenía que condenar a su alma con gusto lo haría.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente su trasformación paró pocos segundos antes de acabar, cuando la oyó. Tan solo fue un murmullo trémulo, sin apenas energía, pero él, con sus sentidos desarrollados llegó a captarlos.

—I-InuYasha... ¿D-dónde...?

No pudo terminar la frase. Un gritó lo cortó saliendo desde lo mas profundo de la chica. Pero durante una milésima de segundo, el medio demonio no le importó. Sí, esa había sido ella. Su Kagome. Estaba seguro. Su Kagome estaba en algún lugar de su interior y luchaba por salir.

Debía ayudarla.

Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera con su vida, ella debía de estar a salvo.

—¡¿Cómo llego a ella?!— espetó girándose el monje.

—Ahora mismo no puedes. El propio demonio ha creado esa barrera como autodefensa de mi ataque. Sabe que está perdido— sonrió orgullosamente— Lo único que puedes hacer ahora mismo es esperar a que el demonio salga de su cuerpo.

—¡Pero ella está sufriendo!

Sus gritos eran como cuchillas en su corazón, zarpazos en su pecho. Tenía que parar. Ella _debía_ estar bien. Él _tenía_ que encargarse de ello.

—Pronto pasará. Mira.

Y entonces ocurrió. InuYasha advirtió como el espeluznante humo que salía de la unión del cuerpo con el amuleto empezaba a oscurecerse, terminando siendo negro. Sin embargo, este no ascendía y desaparecía, sino que se quedaba alrededor de la muchacha, formándose una estructura deforme.

Un escandalosa risa empezó a escucharse y esta provenía ya no de Kagome, sino de la el aura negra. De pronto, InuYasha distinguió tenuemente como empezaba a mostrarse un rostro. Tenía una penetrante mirada y su curvados labios dejaban asomar a una hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

Entonces lo supo. Ese era el demonio que dominaba a Kagome.

Debía destruirlo para salvar a Kagome.

—No importa lo que intentes— rió el demonio— No podrás separarme de la muchacha y mientras que me alimente de su energía, no podrás conmigo.

Durante un momento InuYasha permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente al demonio. De pronto, sus orejas se movieron tenuemente y entonces sonrió. Sí, sus labios se curvaron, formando una fiera sonrisa.

 _No te preocupes, Kagome, ya voy._

—Muy bien— exclamó el medio demonio atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Apoyó la espada en su hombro y con la sonrisa, sus colmillos llegaron a mostrarse— Creo que ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con todo esto. Estoy cansado de tantas tonterías. Creéme, te arrepentirás de haberte metido con lo que más me importa.

—¿Qué...?

—¡AHORA!

Y habiéndose dando la señal, InuYasha dio un paso hacia atrás segundos antes de lanzar uno de sus ataques. Su corazón bombeaba a gran velocidad y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que sus manos no temblaran a hora de hacerlo. Había muchas cosas en juego y al más mínimo error la vida su Kagome peligraría, sin embargo él confiaba en sus compañeros.

Juntos lo conseguirían.

Ya era hora de volver a tener a su chica en sus brazos.

— _¡Viento cortante!_

·

Sus manos dolían e incluso si fuera físicamente posible, las sentía sangrando.

Ella lloraba, su pecho sacudiéndose en miles de sollozos, llenos de impotencia y angustia que estaba sintiendo.

Porque ella lo _sabía_ todo.

A pesar de encontrarse encerrada en aquella impenetrable caja creada en su mente, ella oía y sentía cada cosa que ocurría en el mundo exterior. Cada cosa que _ella_ hacía o decía.

Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado golpeando aquellos muros, buscando alguna manera de salir allí, sin embargo todo era imposible. Daba igual cuanto chillara, pataleara o lo llamara. Ellos no la oían, él no lo hacía.

Y ella sufría.

¿Cómo salir de aquí? Todo había sido su culpa. Si hubiera descubierto mucho antes lo que le pasaba, ahora mismo InuYasha no estaría luchando para salvarla, entre la espada y la pared, a merced del deseo de un demonio que la tenía en su poder.

Tal y como sabía, ella tan solo era un estorbo para el medio demonio. No era capaz de protegerse a si misma, él siempre tenía que estar pendiente de ella. ¿Cómo podía pensar, entonces, que en un futuro él podría verla como una igual?

Ella tan solo era una débil humana.

Sus compañeros estarían mucho mejor sin ella.

Una chica del siglo XXI demasiado había sobrevivido en la época feudal. ¿Significaba eso, entonces, que había llegado su hora? ¿Aquí acababa ella? ¿Sería el fin?

Una parte de ella luchó contra ello, se reveló disgustada por los límites a los que la estaba llevando su mente, sin embargo, la otra parte estaba a favor de ello. Sí, _era tiempo de que todo terminara._ Debía proteger a sus amigos, ayudarlos a como fuera posible...

Pero... ¿cómo hacer que llegaran sus ideas a ellos?

¿Cómo decirles que escaparan y se pusieran a salvo? ¿Que la dejaran allí?

Aunque realmente... ¿de verdad creía que InuYasha la dejaría sola y se marcharía? No, él no haría eso. Ese medio demonio era estúpidamente leal y perseverante.

¿Qué debía hacer, entonces?

— _No importa lo que intentes. No podrás separarme de la muchacha y mientras que me alimente de su energía, no podrás conmigo._

 _Ella_ habló y cada una de las palabras resonaron en la mente de la muchacha.

No había solución.

InuYasha, su querido InuYasha, aquel que siempre había estado con ella, protegiéndola, soportándola, sosteniéndola... no podía hacer nada. No podía destruir a ese demonio, porque eso significaba destruirla a ella e InuYasha jamás haría eso. ¿A qué estaba condenado entonces? ¿A a una batalla sin fin hasta que cayera rendido por el cansancio?

No, eso no podía permitirlo ella.

Recordó las miles de veces en las que él la ayudó, las miles de veces en las que estuvo en sus brazos o sobre su espalda, las miles de miradas de preocupación dirigidas a ellas... Recordó su sonrisa arrebatadora, sus penetrante ojos ámbar, su grave risa...

Y tomó una decisión.

" _Mientras que me alimente de su energía, no podrás conmigo"_

¿Qué pasaba si su fuente de energía dejaba de funcionar? ¿Si eso... _desaparecía_?

El demonio ya no tendría poder. Ya no sería invencible.

InuYasha y sus amigos se salvarían.

Ante aquella posibilidad, Kagome no veía el futuro tan negro. Lo hacía para ayudarlos.

Y sin ningún titubeo.

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de la joven. La sintió húmeda y cálida contra su piel. La decisión había sido tomada.

InuYasha...

— _Muy bien. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con todo esto. Estoy cansado de tantas tonterías. Creéme, te arrepentirás de haberte metido con lo que más me importa._

Y de pronto, todo ocurrió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Apenas había tomado la decisión de que debía _morir_ para salvar a sus amigos, que oyó la dulce y potente voz de su medio demonio. Su corazón paró de bombear (y esa vez tanto en su subconsciente como físicamente) y jadeó, siendo consciente de sus palabras.

— _¡Viento cortante!_

Y fue entonces cuando llegó la luz.

Fue un fulgor brillante y cálido que consiguió traspasar las murallas de su mente y penetrar en su cuerpo, abarcándolo en su totalidad. Su cuerpo se paralizó, notando la corriente por todas sus extensiones y su respiración se atragantó por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Era como si cientos de rayos de sol hubieran impactado en ella. Sus fuerzas (anteriormente reducidas a cenizas) de pronto habían renacidos como si de un ave fénix se tratase. Sí, ahora se sentía poderosa. Invencible. Esa corriente de energía que viajaba por sus venas la hacía ver como si pudiera enfrentarse a un sin numero de demonio y podría con ellos.

Ahora era fuerte.

Ahora saldría de allí.

Volvería con su amado.

—InuYasha...— murmuró observando sus manos (y prácticamente toda su piel) brillar intensamente.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que tenía que hacer. Supo como destruir su cárcel.

Supo como ser libre.

—¡Allá voy!

Kagome sonrió y mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos por las intensas emociones que la controlaban, extendió sus brazos y de pronto de sus manos se proyectó una potente estela de luz.

Segundos después, las paredes se resquebrajaron.

·

 **¡Bendita sea mi inspiración y su presencia! Sip, chicos, ¡he actualizado y tan solo una semana después! ¡Estoy que arraso!**

 **Bueno, y ahora es cuando vengo y digo que tengo dos noticia: una buena y otra mala. La mala es que el próximo capítulo será el último de la historia... pero la buena es que... ¡ya está escrito! Hace poco le he puesto el punto final a la historia y solo quería decirlo que lo subiré a lo largo que la semana que viene, pues aún tengo que darle algunos retoques. Espero hacerlo cuanto antes, aunque mi semana será muy negruzca, pues no voy a parar con los exámenes con esto de ser la semana antes de la vacaciones.**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Cómo acabará todo? ¿Kagome se salvara? ¿InuYasha tendrá su ansiado descanso?**

 **¡Contadme, por favor!**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**

 **PD: Es solo un deseo mío... ¿pero creéis que podremos superar los 30 reviews? Me haría mucha ilusión, en serio. ¿Podrías complacer a esa simpática escritora (o intento de)?**


	8. VIII: Te quiero

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el mundo de InuYasha me pertenecen (lamentablemente). La trama, por otro lado, si es enteramente sacada de mi imaginación. Concretamente en una excursión al campo.**

·

Cuando la vio caer al suelo, InuYasha olvidó completamente su alrededor.

En otra realidad quedó que él había destruido la barrera con su ataque, que el demonio había sido expulsado gracias a un potente pergamino de Miroku, o que Kagome había sido protegida de impacto con el hiraikotsu de Sango. Desapareció el grito de agonía del demonio cuando de pronto el demonio se quedó sin energía y estalló en miles de pedazos, las llamadas de sus amigos o el intento de escape de Hitoshi que fue truncado por la gatita mágica.

Nada de eso llegó a importarle al medio demonio pues el cien por cien de su conciencia estaba con la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba desmayada en la hierba.

Con premura guardó su espada y cuando llegó a su lado, hincando una rodilla, suavemente la sostuvo en sus brazos. Al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad y elegancia, la losa de mil kilos que se había formado sobre sus hombros desde que empezó aquella locura desapareció.

Ella estaba bien.

Despertaría. Volvería a ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos.

Todo había acabado.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones con una exhalación y atrayéndola hacia él, inspiró su añorado efluvio que tan loco lo tenía. ¿Por qué parecía como si hubieran pasado cien años sin dormir ni descansar ni un segundo?

Observó su rostro, sereno y calmado y la miró como si en cualquier momento fuera desaparecer. No. Él no dejaría que eso pasara. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Con mucho cuidado con sus garras, trazó el contorno de su rostro y aunque deseó una parte de él ver en ese mismo instante sus fascinantes ojos marrones, otra no quiso que despertara en mucho tiempo. Quería verla siempre tan segura y tranquila como estaba en ese momento. En sus brazos.

Merlín, ¡cuánto quería a esa muchachita!

Delineó sus pómulos y su barbilla e inevitablemente su mano viajó hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. Cuanto deseaba...

—InuYasha.

El mencionado parpadeó, alejando rápidamente sus pensamientos y centrándose en Miroku, el cual se había acercado a ellos. Se levantó, acomodando con mucho cuidado a la chica en sus brazos, y se giró hacia el hombre.

—Márchate— le dijo simplemente, mirándolo a los ojos— Vete con la señorita hacia la aldea de Kaede antes. Ella necesita descansar. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto y después volveremos.

El medio demonio ni si quiera lo pensó. Era un buen plan. Kagome necesitaba descansar y mejorarse después de lo que había pasado, y confiaba en Sango y Miroku, sabía que podrían con ello de la mejor forma posible.

—Muy bien— asintió. Dio un rápida mirada a su alrededor y captó las sonrisa de sus amigos— Tened cuidado.

Y se marchó de allí de un salto.

·

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos a su alrededor todo era oscuro.

Se encontraba en una mullida cama hecha por hojas y a su lado había un cálido y agradable fuego que remitía parcialmente la brisa fresca que se había levantado. Sin embargo, sobre ella sentía como una suave tela la estaba cubriendo.

La miró y por su color rojo, supo de lo que se trataba. Era la parte de arriba del traje de InuYasha.

 _InuYasha_...

¡InuYasha!

Con todo los recuerdos apareciéndose en su mente de los últimos tiempo como si de una película se tratase, Kagome se incorporó, aunque lo hizo tan rápido que su cuerpo, aún exhausto, perdió fuerza y se mareó.

Su cabeza hubiera chocado contra el suelo si no fuera porque unos brazos la agarraron de pronto.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?

Era él.

La joven sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad vertiginosamente y cuando el nudo que se formó en su pecho estalló, las lágrimas salieron sin contemplación. Realmente no sabía el motivo por el que estaba llorando, ¿alivio? ¿amor? ¿alegría?, sin embargo era como si aquel fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

—S-sí— respondió entre hipidos.

InuYasha, perdido, la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella se acomodó, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él y aferrándose a la camisa blanca que le cubría el pecho. La sangre se acumuló en las mejillas de él, pero no hizo el mejor gesto de queja o rechazo. Es más, abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana, inclinó su rostro e inspiró su dulce aroma.

Todavía el susto de lo vivido perduraba en su cuerpo. Y sabía que tardaría muchísimo en irse.

Pero con ello no hizo más que darse cuenta lo mucho que le importaba esa humana. Lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mantenerla a salvo. Daría su vida por ella estuviera bien y feliz. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Desde cuanto pensaba en ella de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero tampoco es que le importara mismo. Ahora lo más importante era su seguridad... y que nunca se fuera de su lado.

No sabía que sería de él si ella de pronto se fuera, dejándolo solo y perdido.

No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Sin embargo, eso no le importó. Simplemente la sostuvo entre sus brazos y aunque no le dijo nada (pues realmente no sabía que decirle), no la alejó en ningún momento. Ella se descargó en su hombro, como si con ello estuviera expulsando todo el mal que quedaba en su interior, y cuando eventualmente fue calmándose, su respiración fue relentizándose.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, tan solo cortado por el sonido de su alrededor y los bichillos nocturnos del bosque, que resultó agradable e incluso íntimo para ellos.

—¿Dónde estamos?— se oyó en algún momento la dulce voz de la chica.

—A un día de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome cabeceó y cuando InuYasha sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, aún sin apartarla de ella, la tapó mejor con su tela. El recuerdo de tenerla entre sus brazos con ella sufriendo allí en el templo, nubló sus sentidos por un momento, pero rápidamente lo alejó. Ahora todo había acabado.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Sango, Miroku, Shippo...?

InuYasha calló temporalmente, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. ¿Le contaba la verdad? ¿Mentía? ¿Qué recordaba Kagome? ¿Qué sabía? Su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez, pero cuando los ojos achocolatados de la joven se clavaron en los suyos, tras la ausencia de respuesta de su parte, no necesitó pensarlo más.

Ella merecía saberlo.

Y fue cuando le contó todo. Desde el ataque de esos monjes, hasta que ella cayó en el suelo después de haber expulsado al demonio de su cuerpo, y como posteriormente los demás se habían quedado allí, mientras que él la llevaba hacia la aldea, aunque por el camino había decidido parar para descansar, no por él, su parte demoníaca le dejaba realizar largas distancias sin cansarse, sino por ella. Debía descansar tranquilamente, aunque el rígido suelo no fuera el mejor lugar.

Kagome lo escuchó atentamente, sin perderse cualquier detalle. Era verdad que no recordaba totalmente lo sucedido, pero los pocos fogonazos que tenía, coincidían con lo dicho por él. Ante lo último dicho, refiriéndose a su descanso y el suelo, Kagome pudo apreciar la amargura tiñendo levemente su voz e irremediablemente una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—InuYasha...— murmuró para que una de sus manos se alzara y acariciara su mejilla— Estoy bien, ¿vale? Ahora mismo me siento bien. Un poco cansada físicamente, sí— reconoció con una pequeña mueca— pero nada que no se arreglen con unas horitas de sueño.

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente cuando vio como él la miró intensamente, pareciendo no haberla escuchado. ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese momento por su cabeza? Se miraron, incapaz de apartar la mirada uno del otro, y Kagome sintió el agradable cosquilleo de su estómago.

¿Qué le pasaba a InuYasha? ¿Por qué la miraba así? A Kagome siempre le había gustado los ojos de InuYasha, esas orbes ámbar que tan misteriosas le parecía, sin embargo en ese instante, era como si algo hubiera cambiado. Seguía siendo él, no obstante, un pequeño matiz (¿el brillo de sus ojos, la intensidad de su mirada?) podía apreciarse nuevo. Y no era algo que le disgustase a la sacerdotisa, todo sea dicho.

Fue entonces cuando, rompiendo el momento, los labios de la joven se abrieron en un bostezo. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca para detenerlo, pero fue tarde. InuYasha apartó sorprendido la mirada y sus pómulos se colorearon carmesí.

—Deberías dormir— le aconsejó con voz perdida, causando que de nuevo, frustrada, la chica deseara saber lo que pensaba— Cuando amanezca nos pondremos en marcha de nuevo... Sé que no es mejor sitio... pero...

Y ahí estaba. Otra vez la vergüenza, el desconsuelo, la angustia, cuando le decía de dormir al raso. ¡Diablos, como si no lo hubiera hecho veces ya!

Sacando fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía y obligándose a perder la cohibición, Kagome se apretó entre sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón aumentar, y suspiró. Se estaba verdaderamente bien en ese lugar. Deseaba permanecer siempre allí.

—Pues yo pienso que más cómoda no podría estar...— murmuró ella con una curvatura en sus labios. En un principio él no contestó, sin embargo, terminó por sonreír ínfimamente y apretarla contra él.

—Duerme— la arrulló en el oído.

Y aunque lo que estaba viviendo le pareció extrañamente familiar, para Kagome no hubo momento más perfecto.

·

—¡Mira Kagome, mira lo que he conseguido!

La muchacha alzó la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño Shippo, el cual alzaba el ejemplar de pescado como si de un trofeo se tratase. Ella sonrió.

—¡Muy bien Shippo!— exclamó pero no le dio tiempo a más, pues cuando el demonio zorro iba a salir del río, se resbaló, cayéndose y el pescado, en su últimos momentos de vida, consiguió escabullirse de sus mano y nadar como si le fuera la vida en ello

—¡Oh, no!

—¿Estás bien, Shippo?

—¡Sí!— se levantó frunciendo el ceño— ¡Se me ha escapado!

A la muchacha le enterneció lo frustrado que se encontraba en ese momento. De un tiempo hacia allá, el niño de pronto había empezado a imponer su presencia en lo que sea que requiriera el grupo, diciendo que era uno más. Ella había intentado disuadirlo, intentando que las palabras "pequeño" y "protección" no salieran de sus labios. Lo había hecho medianamente bien, lo estaba convenciendo, pero en ese momento llegó InuYasha y cuando los escuchó no pudo evitar soltar su típico comentario (¡Eres un enano, zorro, déjanos a los mayores ocuparnos y vete a jugar mientras!) y con ello todo el trabajo realizado se esfumó. Shippo se enfadó evidentemente y gritó a los cuatro viendo que la cuidaría muchísimo mejor que ese medio demonio estúpido (el cual llevaba tiempo en el suelo).

Así que ahí estaban. Esa mañana Shippo se había levantado con la necesidad que conseguir comida y como su disolución no surtió efecto, decidió acompañarlo y darle ánimo. Además, le encantaba sentarse a descansar bajo las rayos de sol.

Llevaban alrededor de 10 días en la aldea de Kaede y habían sido pocas veces en las que InuYasha la había dejado salir sola por temor que le pasara algo. Ante la ausencia del albino por acabar con un demonio que asaltaba una aldea cercana a ellos, aprovechó y juntos fueron al río que había poca distancia de la cabaña de la anciana.

—¡Conseguiré otro! ¡Ya verás, Kagome!— exclamó mirándola seriamente y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Muy bien!— aceptó ella divertida. Mientras que no llegaran muy tarde para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, ella dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera... De forma segura, claro está.

Con el sonido del chapoteo y las exclamación del niño de fondo, Kagome reanudó su labor y siguió construyendo la corona de flores que había empezado a hacer. Sonrió mientras insertaba uno de los tallos en el hueco, recordando las de veces que había hecho eso mismo junto con su madre o, cuando aún vivía, su abuela.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome se sobresaltó y de la impresión se le calló la corona de las manos. Reconoció la voz, sin embargo, sus ojos rápidamente buscaron al dueño y unos ojos ambarinos se conectaron con los suyos.

Sus labios se curvaron, vacilantes. Estaba enfadado, ¿verdad?

—Le echaba un vistazo a Shippo y conseguía además, un poco de vitaminas— respondió, carraspeando, girándose para terminarla la corona y así apartar su mirada de él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo y atrayente? Si InuYasha fuera un demonio feo, ella no se habría fijado en él y no le dolería el quererlo tanto mientras él no lo hacía. Si fuera así, serían buenos amigos.

—Estás sola— espetó él cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy con Shippo— matizó la sacerdotisa, arrancando otra flor.

—Eso es como si nada— gruñó— Maldita sea, ¿no te das cuenta de que...?

—Basta, InuYasha— lo cortó ella, todavía sin mirarlo— No me des de nuevo ese sermón que me lo sé de memoria. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola. Y en todo caso me veo capacitada de echarme una carrerita hacia la casa de la anciana, tampoco estamos tan lejos.

Oyó a InuYasha mascullar algo para él que no llegó a distinguir por lo bajo y lo sintió sentarse a su lado.

Un tenso sonido se instaló entre ellos y cuando fue insostenible para la muchacha, decidió echarle un vistazos de reojo. Tenía los brazos y piernas cruzadas, una típica postura suya, con su espada entre las piernas y descansando en sus hombros. Observaba el bosque con las arrugas en su entrecejo y sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro, señal de que estaba muy nervioso.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?— murmuró decidida a romper aquello.

No le gustaba estar enfadada con InuYasha.

—¡Keh!— respondió— Fue muy fácil acabar con él. No necesité ni sacar mi espada.

Kagome era demasiado consciente del orgullo típico de los hombros cuando se hablaban de esos temas y eso la hizo sonreír.

—Me lo imaginaba. Has llegado más temprano de lo que esperaba. Pensaba volver antes de que anochecida para que así no te preocuparas— respondió sonando casual para que así no empezara otra pelea.

Terminó de enrollar el último tallo y levantó satisfecha su creación. A decir verdad le había quedado muy bonita. Se le ocurrió entonces una idea y soltando una risilla, alertando al medio demonio, se giró hacia él y cogiéndolo desprevenido, se la colocó sobre la cabeza, quedando ladeada pues chocaba con sus orejas caninas.

—¡Que guapo!— rió divertida al verlo.

Momentáneamente, él se paralizó, sin embargo, cuando despertó de su letargo ruborizándose, se la quitó como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Eh!— gruñó molesto— ¿Qué haces, Kagome?

—Admiraba mi obra— se encogió de hombros risueña— Aunque a decir verdad, no te queda muy bien. Te quita un poco de tu aspecto rudo y feroz.

—¡Pues claro! Eso no es para mi, niña— bufó un poco molesto— En ti se vería mil veces mejor.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, InuYasha le había colocado a ella la corona de flores.

Para realizar dicha acción, el medio demonio tuvo que acercarse a la chica y con ello sus cuerpos (y rostros) se acercaron irremediablemente. De pronto, Kagome encontró la mirada de él demasiado cerca y su corazón aumentó de velocidad a la vez que las mariposas invadían su estómago.

Sin decirse nada, se miraron a los ojos fijamente y Kagome ahogó un gemido cuando los ojos de InuYasha descendieron momentáneamente a sus labios para luego subir a sus ojos, en una mirada atrayente e intensa.

—InuYasha...—exhaló ella débilmente.

Deseaba que InuYasha se inclinara, que sus labios se juntaran. Deseaba sentirlo.

Y cuando vio el brillo en su mirada al pronunciar su nombre, sintió como una corriente de energía la recorría entera, insuflándole fuerza y determinación, y fue ella la que acortó la distancia que los separaba.

En un principio, InuYasha tan solo pudo quedarse quieto mientras sus labios se rozaban. Sin embargo, cuando su cabeza soltó un chispazo, advirtiéndole lo que estaba pasando, dejó de razonar. Lo único que permaneció en su mente fue Kagome y lo bien que sabían sus labios. Y entonces su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

La rodeó con sus brazos como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase y la arrimó a él con precisión. Ella rodeó su cuello y sus manos se perdieron en la cabellera plateada, gimiendo débilmente, y fue cuando InuYasha consiguió que ella abriera su boca para profundizar aún más.

Kagome perdió la noción del tiempo cuando se separaron, más por necesidad que por deseo, y un murmullo de protesta salió de sus labios cuando ocurrió. A través de su nublada mente, advirtió como el medio demonio sonreía y su corazón saltó en el pecho. ¿Podría salirse de ahí de lo rápido que iba?

—Sí— habló él en un murmullo mirándola fijamente— Definitivamente te queda mejor a ti.

—InuYasha...

—Reconozco que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto, Kagome— confesó haciendo un pequeña mueca—Siento si te ha molestado... yo...

Ella quiso hablar, pero él no la dejó.

—Ha sido apresurado, lo sé, pero realmente llevaba aguantándome estas ganas desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sabes lo duro que fueron esos días en los que ese... demonio... bueno, tú sabes— masculló intentando no mostrar la ira que el recorría cuando recordaba ese tiempo. Con mucho cuidado acunó su rostro— Cuando te veía ahí sufriendo, y yo sin poder hacer nada... no sabes lo impotente que me sentí y lo que me odié por ello. Si yo ya tenía motivos de antes...

—InuYasha, tranquilo— lo paró con suavidad. Le sonrió dulcemente, solo como ella sabía— Todo ha pasado. Ya estoy bien. Y me salvaste. Seguro que si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo todavía seguiría en manos de ese demonio.

—Pero...

—No te martirices, por favor— sacudió su cabeza, no dejándolo seguir— Ahora todo estamos bien.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que el medio demonio terminara asintiendo, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones en una exhalación. Ella le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazó fuertemente, acogiéndola este entre sus brazos. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, la cual se dedicó a acariciar su cabello mientras que la otra descansaba en su espalda.

Ella jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

—Kagome, yo...

—¿Sí?— preguntó cuando vio como se quedaba callado.

InuYasha resopló frustrado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirlo? Tan solo eran dos palabritas.

—Yo... bueno... a ti...

Ella se separó para mirarlo curiosa y fue en el momento que su mirada se conectó a la suya, que todo dejó de tener sentido. La miró fijamente, subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Kagome

Kagome abrió los ojos de la impresión. InuYasha, el siempre reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos, le había dicho que...

—Sé que soy un medio demonio, que los humanos me temen y los demonios me desprecian, que te mereces muchísimo mas que lo que yo puedo darte, sin embargo, no puedo evitar tener el egoísta deseo de que permanezcas a mi lado. Porque si lo haces, hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro: nunca te pasará nada porque te protegeré con mi vida.

—Inu... InuYasha— la chica sollozó mientras su pecho se llenaba de la emoción y felicidad que la estaba embargando al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Realmente él, su querido InuYasha, le estaba diciendo eso?

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más allá para que estés bien, Kagome. Te lo prometo— afirmó quitando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir— Te cuidaré y te querré con toda mi al alma.

¿Cuándo acabaría aquel maravilloso sueño? ¿Cuánto despertaría? ¿Cuándo descubriría que lo que estaba viviendo tan solo el delirio de su mente?

Kagome no lo sabía, pero no pensó en ello.

Ahora mismo lo único que tenía su absoluta atención era ese tonto medio demonio que conseguía llegar a su corazón como no lo había hecho ninguno.

¿En qué maldito mundo ella lo rechazaría?

No respondió con palabras, supo que no sabría como expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, así que decidió mostrárselo. Alzando las comisuras de sus labios, clavó sus ojos en la mirada vacilante de él y se inclinó para besarlo.

Y con ello le mostró lo mucho que lo quería, lo protegida que se sentía en sus brazos... y lo dichosa que estaba por poder permanecer a su lado.

—¡Mira, InuYasha, ya tengo la comida para esta noche, estúpido!

FIN

 **·**

 **Primeramente me gustaría disculparme por no haber podido subir antes pero entre semana no paré y en el finde estuve de boda la cual se celebraba fuera de mi ciudad así que hasta ahora no he empezado a descansar en mis tan ansiadas vacaciones.**

 **Segundo y más importante, debo decir que estoy muy feliz haber terminado esta pequeña historia. Una de las cosas más importantes para un escritor y (lamentablemente) algo de lo que yo carezco es la constancia, por lo que conseguir llegar hasta el FIN de una historia es algo que me emociona mucho.**

 **Otra cosa es contenido: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Sé que muchas me habéis pedido alguna escena entre ellos, pero no ha podido ser, primero porque ya lo había escrito, y segundo porque nunca me había a animado a escribir algo así. Aunque nunca se sabe. Quizás en algún momento... (?)**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hanyous! (?**


End file.
